The Troubles of a Young Cullen
by Ebble
Summary: The Cullen's adopt a child! Follow Rebecca through her teenage years as she experiences the ups and downs of life all while living in a house full of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, please be easy on me! This is my first proper fanfiction. I've wanted to read a story like this but can't find any so have decided that I'll just have to write one myself! However I don't have the best writing skills so hopefully it won't be that bad!**

**Hope you enjoy! =)**

**Oh I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

Hi. I'm Rebecca Cullen, your average teenage girl, family to a not so average vampire clan. My family from the word go, has explained how I was adopted and how they were all vampires. Mum was off to the shops when she the faint sound of a baby crying somewhere. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she went to find the source of the crying and that is when she found me. She said how I was so small and cold and noticed that my arm didn't look right so she took me to the hospital to get dad to check on me. My arm was broken and looked like it had been for some time along with other signs of abuse as well. Mum made it her mission to find out what had happened to me, getting child protection services involved. Turns out that I was found on the side of the road couple of months ago and with no one knowing who I belonged to and no one claiming to be my parents, I got put into the foster system. Mum asked what would happen to me now that I was well enough to be discharged from hospital and the answer wasn't that great. Because I was injured I would have normally been placed in special foster care however they were choker full and struggling enough to place children in more server conditions or special needs that I would go back into normal foster care. Mum came up with idea of fostering me until I was healed which the care giver loved, in a loving stable home and a husband who was a doctor; it was ideal.

Nevertheless no one else was keen on that idea. Carlisle didn't want to keep me as he was worried that he would raise me wrong or the fact they were vampires would harm me in anyway including they Volturi getting involved. Edward, Jasper, Bella and Emmett agreed with Carlisle but Rosalie and Alice didn't. Alice knew that I would become part of their family so there was no point fighting it and Rose was happy to have another child around. I have a feeling that Mum knew from the start that I was never going to be temporary. She told me how I would only calm down when she was holding me and how I would scream in the arms of the nurses. Dad told her it would only be that her cold skin was soothing to my arm, but mum saw there was a deeper connection than that. From the start she saw me as a daughter and she had faith that everyone else would see me part of the family as well. And what can I say, I must be a charmer. Each and every one of them fell in love me and I had them all wrapped around my little finger.

I had formed a special relationship with everyone. Emmett, Jasper and me always goof off and play fight with each other but they are both the ones who understand me the most. I could always talk to the girls about anything and everything. Renesmee and I have had a funny relationship. When I was younger she got jealous of me as she wasn't the cute younger one anymore but as I got older that jealousy disappeared and now we are the best of friends. I was, and still am, mummy's and daddy's little angel in their eyes I can do nothing wrong. I loved just being around them in any way, always mummy's little helper when I was younger and following dad around everywhere trying to be just like him.

Fine arts are a huge part of my life with Edward being the one who got me into music. I was fascinated whenever I watched him play the piano and he started teaching me as soon as I was able to play. I then went onto learn the violin. My love for dance started when Edward took me to a ballet. He wanted me to see an orchestra play live but as soon as I saw the dancers I became mesmerised and forgot all about the orchestra. After weeks of hearing me talk about the ballet none stop, Mum finally put me in classes which I just flourished at. Singing was something that has always come naturally to me, no lessons or anything, just singing along to all my favourite songs. When I was younger I loved singing and dancing along to Barney and making my brothers join in with me. I didn't understand then what was so funny about it then but now that I'm older and seen the video tapes it is hilarious watching a tiny 4 year old force 3 teenage, male vampires and one werewolf into singing Barney. And as it has turned out, Music and Dance has been one of the only things that had remained constant by whole life. My family saw how important it was so they made sure no matter where we were that I would be able to continue even if that meant them learning it themselves and teaching me.

They tried to keep my childhood as normal as possible but with them being vampires that didn't always work out. I didn't mind all the moving about, I mean it did get annoying when you were finally start making friends then had to leave but hey as long as I had my family I didn't mind. Guess it was hard to make friends when you obviously were adopted and picked on for that, and being around my family made me felt more a part of it. Everyone can easily pass as a family because of their similar pale skin and golden eyes but I stuck out like a sore thumb. My olive skin, long dark wavy hair and stricking light blue eyes made it easy to spot that I was clearly not related and the odd one out; at that stage in my life, I didn't want to be different than them.

Then, when I was 14 they noticed that I wasn't making many friends anymore and was always hanging around the family. Before heading into high school where I would be at the same school as them, it was decided that to give me a chance to gain some independence and live like a normal teenager that they would send me away for a year. They found a boarding school in England that had a very strong arts department. When a say very strong arts department I mean it is a Fine Arts school, half the day was dedicated towards the arts and the other half normal schooling. I hated the fact that I was away from my family but I soon grew to love it. It was very strange for me that everyone actually ate and slept and did every other normal human thing, no longer was I the only one eating food (unless Jacob was around) while everyone else just stared at me. Everything was working out perfectly, I had made lots of friends, even had a boyfriend but it all went wrong the day before I was coming home.

**So that was the first chapter! I know it didn't go into much detail but I didn't want to write so much about her childhood but just show you that she had a good one and was close to her family. But next chapter it will start off from when it all went wrong...**

**Please review and tell me what you think =)**


	2. The Party

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So this chapter deals with a serious issue at the end and I really hope that I do not offend anyone but if I do I am greatly sorry!**

**I don't own any of the twilight characters, I only own Rebecca. **

Rebecca's POV

Ahhhh I can't believe I am actually leaving tomorrow! At the start I couldn't wait for this moment to come but now it here I wish it I could stay for longer. I kept on thinking about all the good times I had here and how much my dancing and music has improved while trying to pack all my things up then SLAM! The next thing I know I was on the ground with a pile of my friends on top of me.

"ok can't breathe" I managed to get say in-between the laughter. Slowly but surely the weight on me got lighter and lighter. "I can't believe this is our last day together" Carly, by best friend stated. "Can't you stay another year?" "yeah come on stay" All my other friends added.

"I wish but my family needs me. They aren't coping very well without me. Emmett is always complaining how he needs his Wii partner back and don't get me started on how Alice needs someone to dress up again" Hmm maybe I should stay for another year.

"Sure, sure. You are least coming to the party tonight, send you off with a bang" Carly was always nagging me about 'The Party'.

You see as it is the last day of school all the seniors are throwing a huge party for the whole school, year 9 included. This is where I don't know what to do! I know there is going to be alcohol at the party and I haven't exactly told my parents about it so I know I shouldn't go but it is my last day here and I won't drink or anything so...

"Talking about the party I see" I look up to see Jason, my boyfriend, walk in. He is one of the most hottest guys in the school and he choice plain old boring me, I know I couldn't believe it either. He gives me a peak on the lips.

"Yup! Doesn't look like old Bec's here wants to come" I poked my tongue out at Carly. "Now who said I wasn't coming" "Oh come on. You haven't came out with us once since you got here" "since when have you ever gone 'out'" Ok so Carly was my best friend but doesn't mean to say we don't fight. "Ok, ok, ladies, we all know that Becca is going to come out with us. I mean she wouldn't want to be together on her last night here" Jason said as he kissed me on the lips. The kiss got a bit heated as I pulled away starting to feel uncomfortable. "OMG! Get a room" Carly and others shouted through their laughter.

"So are you coming?" Carly asked one more time with big puppy dog eyes.

"FINE" I sighed

"Wuahaha no one can resist the puppy dog eyes" Carly said which resulted in a smack from me. I turned to Jason "Ok, me and the girls are going to get ready together. I'll meet you in the foyer at 10.30, ok?"

"Yup, a girls night so bye, bye Jason" Carly added while pushing him out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going. See you at 10.30" Jason half yelled as he got pushed out the door then the door slammed in his face by Carly.

"Now he is out of here, what should we wear...?"

***At the Party****

I can't believe I am at my very first party! My family would freak if they knew where I was. Rebecca snap out of it! There is no need to think of your family, ok so that no more thoughts of the family. The house was packed even though it has just begun. The music was so loud I could hardly hear myself think. The next thing I knew my group of friends had scattered everywhere. I felt uncomfortable in what Carly had dressed me in, it was just a tad revelling and even though I am used to wearing a leotard all day this felt different. Jason took my hand and dragged me outside where everyone was dancing. After dancing for like an hour none stop me and Jason finally took a break. I spotted Carly in the kitchen swaying on the spot. I knew instantly that she was drunk. I asked Jason to get us something to drink as I went over to see her. "Hey Carly" I said in a bubbly voice. "OMG! BECCA!" she screamed on the top her lungs as she flung herself on me so not much difference between sober Carly and drunk Carly.

"I am going to miss you so much" she said as she continued to hug me. "haha I am really going to miss you too!" I stated as I hugged her back. She finally ended the hug to find more alcohol. Being the good friend I am I stopped her in her tracks. "Carly look at me. You don't need any more to drink ok" "But.." she tried to argue back. "No buts! Go dance and sober up ok?" Jason interrupted. And off she went happy as Larry to the dance floor, probably to find some guy I must admit. "Shouldn't we stay with her?" I asked Jason. She wasn't in any state to look after herself. "Na. She will be fine for awhile" Jason said as he tried to reassure me "We will be back out there soon. Just after one drink." He said as he handed me a drink. I took one sip of it then realised that there was alcohol in it. "I thought I said that I wasn't drinking" I handed him back the cup but he wouldn't take it back. "Come on it is only one little drink. It isn't going to hurt anyone." He was right, wasn't he? I mean it will only be this one drink. Jason realised that I was debating it in my head so he pushed it some more "Your family won't find out. I mean I won't tell them. It will be fun!" "ummm, Ok. But only this one drink". So we sat there talking about all the good times we had together this year and how much we will miss each other while we finished our drinks. But as soon as I finished mine I started to feel funny. Jason said we should go dance with Carly and dragged me up. The room started to spin around me and I just couldn't seem to walk straight as Jason called me over to where to found Carly.

I woke up the next morning with a screaming headache. I slowly looked around me; I was in Jason's room, why was I in Jason's room? I then noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes and there was a naked Jason lying beside me. It all of sudden hit me what I must have done last night. I tried my best to remember last night. Ok so I was dancing with Jason and Carly then I think I was talking with Jason on the dance floor? No in some room or I don't know the whole night was become a blur to me. God I can't believe I had slept with Jason. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I got dressed as fast as I could then got out of there. I ran straight to my room hoping not to get caught by anyone. Finally something worked out as it looked like everyone was still out of it as I made it safely to my room without anyone spotting me. I was still trying to gather my thoughts when my phone rang. "hello...?" my voice sounded shaky. "Hey honey, are you all right you don't sound ok?" I wanted to burst into tears at the sound of my mums voice but I couldn't let them know what I had done, they would be so disappointed. "Oh you know. Going to be hard to say goodbye to everyone." That is totally believable, good thing Edward or Jasper isn't here though. "I know its tough sweetheart, I'm just glad you have had a good time." "Yeah it was great, thanks for making me do this" Why is lying so hard. "Haha, quite all right sweet heart. So you are all ready? Packed and everything?" "Basically, just some little things here and there" "Ok, just make sure you are packed and ready to go on time. And don't forget your passport!" "I won't" Gosh. I'm not a child anymore. "Good! We will be waiting at the airport when you arrive. Everyone is very excited about seeing you again!" "Yay! Can't wait to see everyone too! I'll see you later mum" "Ok bye sweet heart, love you" "Love you too!" and with that I hung up.

I started to cry. Ok so I got drunk and then slept with my boyfriend. And I can't even remember it, oh god, did we even use protection. I started to cry even harder. I didn't even notice my door open to I felt a pair of arms around me. Carly looked pretty hung over but she didn't seem to care, she seemed more concerned with me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked with those damn puppy dog eyes. All I managed to get out was "Everything".

"How much did you have to drink last night? You were nearly as bad as me" Carly got me thinking. I only had that one drink to drink. "Just the one" I told her. "haha come on it is me! How much did you have to drink?" I could tell that she was starting to get mad, thinking I was lying to her. "I'm telling you! I only had the one drink." "You can't get that drunk on one drink unless it was pure spirits...?" I just gave her a blank stare. "Ok so it wasn't pure spirits. Where did you get the drink? It could have been spiked" Carly asked it a caring tone. "Jason gave it to me." Carly looked quite worried "So you had that one drink then...?" she urged me to carry on. "then I remember feeling quite drunk on the dance floor with you then everything after that is a blur." Now she looked really worried which made me feel even worse. "Rebecca, do you think Jason drugged you last night?" Now my mind was racing, could Jason my own boyfriend drug me? I mean it wasn't like we were that serious since we knew I was only there for a certain amount of time so I never went further than kissing with him...until last night. NO! He wouldn't do that, I mean, if he had that would mean that he raped me. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I was not going to some victim. The next thing I knew I was sopping into Carly's arms. After about half an hour of crying straight I looked at Carly and made her swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about this. After a fair bit of convincing she agreed then left to finish my packing.

I tried to focus on the rest of year I spent here instead of that one night that has ruined it all. But it didn't work, my head replayed everything that happened last well the parts I remembered which just made me more upset. I looked at the clock and realised it was just about time to leave. I went around all the dorms saying all the good-byes, I'll miss you and you will have to visit me in America. Until I finally reached Carly's room. It was one of the hardest good-byes I have ever had to say, we were close before but after what we had just gone through it made us even closer. We promised that we would keep in touch and that we would visit each other and what not. And then I had to leave. Jason, the jerk, didn't even come to say good-bye which I'm not sure I am glad or upset about. I mean we did go out for most of the year and he doesn't even come and say good-bye but on the other hand I'm not sure I would handle it very well if I did have to see him. I did however know that it was going to be along day travelling with just me and my thoughts.

**Ok, so what did you think? Any tips or suggestions would be appreciated!**

**Next chapter will be about Becca arriving home.**

**And if it's no hassle could you pretty please review =) **


	3. Home Sweet Home

**I've posted some links on my profile of what Rebecca looks like at 14 and what her bedroom is like =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

After about 12 hours of travelling, going from terminal from terminal, the plane finally touched down in Port Angle's. I looked around for my family, searching the whole terminal for them. There were crowds of people waiting for their loved ones to come through the door, hugging and kissing them as they meet them. And there waiting for me were my mum and dad. I ran towards as dad came and scooped me off the ground into a hug while kissing me numerous times on the cheek then put me back down so I could hug my mum. It felt so good to see them; I forgot how much I missed them.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked them as I whipped the tears away that were forming in my eyes. A lack of sleep can make a girl very emotional and plus I had missed them so much.

"They are waiting for you at home. They thought they would give us some time to catch up before they bombarded you" Mum replied as she continued to hug me.

"Esme, do you want to go to the car with Becca and I'll go get all of her bags?"Dad asked Mum. She nodded in return and started to lead me to where the car was. See them was much harder than I thought. I spent the whole flight over telling myself to just act normal when I see everyone then no one will notice anything. But I had this desire them what happened so they can help me through it but they would be so disappointed at me and angry at him and who knows what they would do to him, not that he doesn't deserve it. AHHH I hate this.

"You still upset about leaving" Mum asked as we were walking to the car snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah... combined with jet lag" I joked. "Oh how I have missed you sweetie" As mum once again gave me a hug.

The whole car ride back mum and dad filled me in on what everyone has been up to, which was just the same old same old. Emmett ruined some of Alice's clothes so she swore her revenge on him which came in an ugly form of her destroying all his x-box 360 stuff. I too told them about my year, all the dancing I did and all the site seeing I did with my new friends which they all knew as I basically talked to them every day. But as we got closer and closer to Forks I started to panic in my head. It is nearly impossible to keep a secret in a house full of vampires what with a mind reader, someone who can sense emotions and someone who can see the future, oh and this is on top of their normal enhanced senses so basically I am screwed. I do however have one trick up my sleeve, it has taken me awhile to master but I can hide my thoughts around Edward. It is like I have two thoughts, one always playing music and the other my true thoughts, the music coats my true thoughts so Edward only hears the music when he tries to read my mind. It has taken a lot of practise but it comes naturally to me now. I also like to like to think of music Edward doesn't like just to annoy him hehe.

We drove through Forks and half way in middle of nowhere, turned into a drive way that led to a beautiful old done up house. Mum explained how she just made minor tweaks to the house as they lived here not too long ago and how this is the place where Bella and Edward met. Of course I knew the story of by heart with the whole Edward leaving, the newborns attacking and then the Volturi coming.

The car came to a stop as we reached the end of the drive way. I braced myself for the attack of the siblings and surely enough it came. As soon as I stepped out of the car Emmett gave me one of his legendary 'squeeze all the air out of you' hugs. But I was just so happy to see him that I tried to hug him back just as hard. I heard Rose complain behind me "Come on Emmett. We all want to see her too." "Yeah! And plus you are ruining that cute outfit she is wearing. Haven't I taught her well!" **(AN: There is a link on my page to what she is wearing, it's the outfit with the green blazer!) **Alice chirped up. And with that Emmett put me down but my feet hardly touched the ground when Jasper came and swooped me up into a hug and this continued until everyone was got a hug out of me.

Nessie took my hand and gave me the grand tour of the house. Everything was so grand and modern. "And this is your room..." She said as she opened the door to the most beautiful room in the world. It had an olive green feature wall with a white vanity along it. All the furniture was a creamy white including the rug. The bed spread was that same olive green with pink flowers which went with the ever so slightly pink sheets. "haha so I'm guessing that the silence means you like it?" I was so taken back of how stunning it was that all I could do was nod. "I'll take that as a yes. You will have to thank Alice and Rosalie for it though. They designed it all." Nessie told me with a slight giggle in her voice. "Thank you Rose and Ali!" I shouted forgetting that there was no need to as they can always hear me but luckily I have Edward, "We can hear you no need to shout", see what did I say. "Ness, Becca come downstairs! Tea is ready" Bella called for us at the bottom of the stairs. "Race you" Ness said to me and like that she was gone. I mentally sighed, no longer was I ever going to get chance to win anything. I will always come second to the supernatural. I guess I got used to the fact I had a chance at being the best at something and not having to live in my siblings shadow.

Oh my gosh! I forgot what an amazing cook mum was! She made my favourite spaghetti and meat balls with pesto garnish, even the thought of it made my mouth water. "Way better than hostel food" I managed to say between the mouth's full of food which made everyone laugh. "At least try and slow down. You don't want to choke do you?" Dad asked. Oh dad, always in doctor mode. All I could do was shake my head, no way has I stopping to talk again.

After tea I put on a slideshow of all the photos of my year in England; the dancing, who my friends were and all the sites I saw, explaining every last little detail so they knew everything. It was really awkward when it got to the photos with Jason in them. I became quite flushed in the face as the boys started grilling me about the 'boyfriend'. I didn't know what to say. I mean how could I explain to them that the sight of him brought back those feelings, of feeling empty inside, that I was trying to repress without telling them what actually caused those feelings. I noticed Jasper giving me a weird look as he felt the emotions I accidently slipped but I carried on like nothing had happened hoping that he wouldn't bring it up again. The girls came to my rescue warning the boys to back off or certain things would not be happening tonight, I shuttered at the thought but was glad at the same time as the boys dropped it instantly. Next I showed them one of the many ballet dances' I learnt then we all just sat around watching TV together as a family. The fact that I had all my family around me warmed me up inside and pushed down all those unwanted ones. The lack of sleep had caught up with me all at once as I became a walking zombie. I could hardly keep my eyes open as they became more and more heavy. I laid my head against my dad's shoulder as I listened to my siblings argue about something then let the sleep take me.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm getting a tad despite here!**

**Exams are next week so I don't think I will get a chance to update until Friday but I promise you, I won't give up on this story!**


	4. School

**Yay, exams are over! So now I can focus on the story again!**

**Thank you DarkAngelSeren for reviewing! It means a lot to me =)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight.**

The lightness on my eyelids made me wake up from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open as they tried to focus on the surroundings. I was finally able to focus on my alarm clock and was shocked to what the time was. 1:42 PM! Man I was asleep for ages. I lay in my bed for awhile gaining the courage to get up. My stomach finally convinced me as it made a loud grumbling sound. I dragged my feet down to the kitchen expecting to walk into my family on the way but I saw and heard nothing. Mum was down in the kitchen reading a book obviously waiting for me.

"Afternoon Becca. Was wondering when you would be up. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Ummm yes please, maybe some of your delicious waffles?" I replied

"Of course" she said as she kissed the top of my head on the way to the fridge.

"So where is everyone?" I was curious to where everyone was. It was very unusual not having at least a couple of them around.

"School silly. It is a Tuesday and not sunny out" she answered with a slight giggle. I mentally slapped myself; of course they were at school. Totally forgot that England school terms are different to the American semesters so I just assumed that school was off over here too but obviously they have a couple of weeks left until Christmas break.

"So tomorrow you will be off to school with the others going into the 9th grade." Mum continued to say. It was going to be weird going to school with my family as I have never been in the same school as them always being younger than them. School had always been the place where I could take a break from my family but now they would be there too. Wonder how this will turn out?

"You will be fine starting off half way through" she added as she placed some waffles in front of me. All I could give her was a reassuring smile.

My alarm went off waking me up from my awesome dream where I was a professional dancer. I just hit the snooze button and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Becca." Emmett said. All I did was grunt in return in my half asleep state. "Come on up", another grunt, "Up", grunt, "last chance", I didn't even bother answering this time. "Fine, you can't say I didn't warn you" Emmett said and the next thing I knew my bed was on a slate as I was rolled off it falling onto the floor. "OUT NOW!" I screamed at Emmett in a rage as I sprung of the ground. Emmett, the jerk, just laughed as he left me to get ready. Stupid Emmett put me in a bad mood, how dear he do that to me, arggg. I was doing my hair up into a high bun when Alice appeared in the mirror "Do you want me to choose you thee cutest outfit?" without even waiting for a reply she was already searching through my wardrobe. "Umm I kind of already had something in mind." Her face looked so hurt "But I wanted to run it by you first, just encase it needs some improvements" I quickly added not wanting to hurt her feelings. "So what were you thinking...?" I put on my blue and white spotted shirt with a white lace singlet tucked in, a thin brown belt, a long blue cardigan on top and my favourite brown shoes to complete the look. "I love it! Just needs one thing" she commented on my outfit as she ran off to get something. And just like that she was back. She put a long pendant around my neck "there, perfect" Alice said smiling at me. I popped a warm coat over top so I wouldn't completely freeze and wouldn't get yelled at by dad or Edward. I ran down stairs quickly grapping some toast and telling mum and dad I love them before running out the door to Emmett's Jeep before they left without me.

The whole ride I listened to Ness explain all the do and don'ts, the people to stay clear of and who the good teachers were. All I did was nod to show that I was listening but in reality I was panicking in my head. The car eventually rolled to a stop as we all piled out of the car. As I was walking towards the school with my siblings, I couldn't help to notice that everyone was staring and whispering at me. My family didn't seem to notice or they just didn't care. They all wished me luck as they headed to their classes; all but Ness, who was in her sophomore year, who took me to the office so I could get my timetable which was the average boring old generic subjects. Ness then showed me to my first class before she hurried of to hers.

As soon as walked through the door everyone went silent and the staring began again. I just quietly walked to an empty seat as they all whispered about me; "is she another Cullen?" "How many of them are there?" "She doesn't look like a Cullen". I was happy to see the teacher walk in and hush the class. "So I believe we have a new student here today, Miss Rebecca Cullen" the teacher announced as that happy feeling disappeared quickly "Come up here and tell us about yourself Rebecca". Crap, just shot me now. "ummm yeah, I'm Rebecca but call me Becca. I have just spent the last year in England on an exchange and now I am back here. So yeah..." "Thank You Becca, you may sit back down now." Thank God that was over now all I have to get through boring, stupid Algebra.

Everything was going fine; I kept my head down just observing everything, not doing anything to bring attention to me. That was until half way through 3rd period, Physics, when we were going over some answers. "Now, can anyone tell me what the answer to question 4." Mr Shaw asked. No one spook up, I looked at my own answer which was blank. Please don't let him make me answer. "So no one knows what 'the vectors for the gravitational field of the earth point towards the earth; the vectors for electrics field of a proton point away from the proton.' is?" Still no answer. "Fine Cullen tell us the answer." He sighed. "I couldn't work it out, sorry" "What? All your siblings answered every single question right and never paid attention once." Oh man he seem pissed "And your telling me that you can't answer this question?" he continued to say. "I am not my siblings and well you have yet to teach me it so yeah I don't know the answer" I answered with a smart tone. The rest of the class tried to cover up there laughter as Mr Shaw went bright red "Well the answer is..." as he turned around and drew a diagram on the board. I was fuming. How dear he compare me to my siblings but I know everyone else is doing the same thing. Why isn't she as smart or as pretty as the others *sigh* Why do they have to be vampires. I snapped out of it and started copying the answer down.

All morning I observed everyone and figured out all the cliques. Still no one had really come up to talk to me but at lunch that was all about to change. I entered the cafeteria and spotted Ness and her table of friends. She waved me down and I signalled back I was getting food first. I was going to the lunch line when I noticed Ella, Sophie and Jenna, the main girls of the popular group, sneak around outside; whatever they were doing it looked like no good. The principal also noticed something going on outside and was heading their way. I made eye contact with Ella as her eyes pleaded with me to do something. This was the moment that was going to shape my high school life. If I do distract the principal I will surely become accepted and not become just another Cullen who just hangs with the family but I will almost definitely get in trouble. On the other hand if I don't do it then I will be committing social suicide and no one will ever accept me as a friend. So with that I decided that I would distract the principal but how. Quickly thinking I just started singing the first song that popped into my head, unfortunately that song was Rihanna, S&M. So there I was dancing on the table singing S&M to the junior half of the school. I got some weird looks but eventually the popular crowd knew what I was doing so joined in with me and then the rest of freshmen joined in while the sophomores just watched and laughed. I was actually starting to have fun while we joking around together but all came crashing down when the principal lost it.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at me as everyone instantly stopped singing "Follow me". I jumped off the table and quickly followed behind him. I got lots of smiles and nice goings as I left but then I saw Nessies face as walked past her, it was one of pure shock. However that was nothing as the senior half started entering the cafeteria and there were the others giving me the dirtiest of looks as they saw me getting dragged out by the principal.

I was waiting outside the principal's office when Ella, Jenna and Sophie were asked to sit down beside me. I gave them a smile "So you got caught?" "Yeah... Stupid Mr Bennet caught us." Jenna replied, "But thanks for making a distraction anyway!" Ella added. "Yeah! That was awesome what you did. Wished I was in there singing along rather than sneaking around outside." Sophie laughed.

"Rebecca Principal Kelly will see you now" Some office lady told me. "Good-Luck" The girls whispered to me. I walked through the door with my head down, showing that I was remorseful.

"Please take a Seat Rebecca." Principal Kelly said in a calm voice, not looking up from his papers.

"So first day and already in my office." He said finally looking up from his papers. All I could do was nod. "I know you come from a school were these things are more acceptable but over here we do things differently." I nodded again. "So we will not have a repeat of this event again, do you understand?" "Yes" I replied quietly and quickly. "Ok then I believe a week's worth of detention will be fine and I hope I don't meet you again on these circumstances again. Can you please send Sophie in on your way out?" "Yes, of course and thank you. It won't happen again." I managed to get out as I ran out of the room.

I returned back to class and now everyone wants to me to sit with them. It was such a turnaround from this morning. I ended up sitting next to Matt thee hottest guy in my year. We exchanged notes all class getting to know each other but I knew Jenna had her eyes set on him and she has the potential to ruin your life if she wanted to so I didn't get to close to him. It was good to actually get to know someone though.

I was waiting in the parking lot for my family to get out when Ella, Sophie, Jenna, Matt and a few other people who I think were Tillie, Charlie, Max and Cooper, came up to talk to me.

"Oh yeah! Here is the girl of the day!" Cooper yelled as he put his arm around me

"The one and only... BECCA!" Max added as he also put his arm around me.

"Man you can sing!" Tillie complimented,

"She sure can!" Ella answered for me "We are all going over to my house now to hang out for a bit. Do you want to come?"

I was about to say yes when I felt someone put a cold hand on my shoulder as Cooper and Max took an automatic step back.

"I don't think she will be able to today" I heard Edward say behind me. He had a certain edge to his tone. I am in so much trouble.

"Um that's cool. We'll see you tomorrow Becca." Ella said as everyone left me, no way were they going to get in the way of my siblings.

"Cya" I whispered.

"Car now." Sigh this was going to be along afternoon.

I rode back in Edwards's car with all the guys in silence. They were all tensed and I had a feeling they were talking without me being able to hear. The other girls were following us in Rosalie's car, I turned around and gave them a please save me look but got no response. Humph, guess I'm on my own. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, I stormed out of the car, slamming the door me and ran to my room. Well tried to anyway Emmett was there at the bottom of the stairs to stop me.

"Move" I yelled at him. He didn't flinch. "MOVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and still nothing. I wanted to get to the safety of my room.

"What is going on here?" Mum asked behind me. I spun round to see all my family just stare at me like I was crazy. "Nothing" I mumbled under my breath. I was in for it now.

"Would you like to tell Esme what happened today at school?" Jasper said. Mum looked completely confused.

"Um I made lots of friends and the work wasn't that hard." I said in a smart ass tone. I didn't mean to but they were making me so angry.

Bella finally spoke up "Either you tell her or we will" wish she hadn't though. I just looked at her with a straight face, no way was I going to tell mum.

"What is going on?" Mum said frustrated. "And I want to hear it from Rebecca." Crap, full name.

"Fine. I got in a bit of trouble today at school today." Not wanting to get in great detail about lunch.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble Rebecca?" I just shrugged in return. She turned around sharply on her feet to face my siblings. "Will someone please tell me what happened?"

Everyone looked a bit scared but Alice eventually came forward after having a vision.

"Becca may have started singing S&M on the table tops in the cafeteria at lunch"

Edward suddenly had a smug look on his face. "Ness did you see Rebecca's little performance?" Edward asked her, I didn't like where this was going.

"Um yeah" "Show us" oh crap. Everyone was touching Ness as she showed them the scene I caused and their faces dropped, I swear I saw Rose give me a quick smile though. Even though they knew what I had done, they never actually saw me dance around. I must admit it was quite a provocative dance. When it was over Ness gave me an apologetic look which I returned with I know you didn't have any other choice look.

"Becca, give me your cell phone, laptop and ipod and then go do your homework in your room. I will be up to talk to you later with you father." Mum told me.

I got everything out of my pack back and handed it over before running up the stairs without glancing back to look at their faces.

**Next time will be Becca's punishment and how Carlisle reacts about it.**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please review! I'm starting to lose hope and I know the first chapters weren't that great but they are starting to improve so please tell me how I am going. =) **


	5. Punishment

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made my week seeing you comments =)**

**I do not own twilight.**

I was lying on my bed waiting for someone to come into to my room. I heard dad's car pull up about half an hour ago so I know they are downstairs filling him in on what he had missed.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework"

I flipped over to see my dad with a very serious look on his face.

"I've already done it"

"So quickly?"

"Yeah, I have covered some of the topics already and plus its nearly winter break" I smiled back at him hoping that he couldn't stay mad at his little girl. And it worked! I got a slight smile back.

"So are you going to talk about what happened today?" he asked "and without the attitude"

"Ok" I replied quietly "I caused a distraction so some girls wouldn't get caught and all I could think of was singing and I know it was not the best song to choose but we made up a dance to it in England as a joke and it was the only thing I could think of and I had to do something or they would outcast me and I just wanted to make some friends because everyone seemed to have made their mind up about me before they even met me" I was rambling now. "And I am really sorry and deserve any punishment I get"

"I know you're sorry sweetheart but that's not what I am worried about." I looked up at him confused "You knew what you did was wrong but you still did it because you wanted to be popular"

"But it wasn't that bad. It's not like I'm taking drugs or anything" I didn't see what was so wrong about it. There are a lot of other things I could have done and have done that are much worse.

"What happens if that's what they offer next? And outcast you if you don't take them" Ok, so he did have a point.

"Easy! I wouldn't take them. Unless it's weed, I like weed" I laughed trying to lighten the mood, dad's face stayed very serious though.

"Dad, you are just going to have to trust that I am going to make the right decisions. I know that today was the wrong one but I was only dancing and I have learnt my lesson." I looked into his eyes so he knew I meant it.

"I trust you, it's the others I don't trust" He told me as he pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my head. "So many things can go wrong and you can get hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Dad was starting to get me all emotional now. "It won't because you have raised me well." I told him as I laid in his arms.

"So what is my punishment?" I asked after a while. This would not be pretty.

"Grounded for a week to match the amount of detention you got. You should go down stairs and apologize to everyone else, especially you're mum"

"OK!" I called back already running down the stairs. So I didn't really want to see everyone but I couldn't stand one more minute of being stuck in my room. Plus I was starving. Of course by the time I had reached the dining room dad was already there. Everyone looked up at me as I entered the room; I regretted instantly leaving the safety of my bed room.

"I'm really sorry for what I did today and for my behaviour before" I said as sincerely as I could as I went round to hug mum.

"That's ok, honey. We heard what you said upstairs" Of course they did, I can't have a private conversation in this house. "Come have some tea now."

I took a seat next to Ness and dug into my pasta.

"So it's your birthday next week" Alice spoke. "I think a party is entitled."

"Just with the family Alice. It's too soon to know what friends of Becca's we can trust to be near us just yet." Sigh. Why did I even bother today, I'm going to become a social outcast when they learn what my family is like.

"Yeah. Just family would be nice" I added in wanting to keep a distance between them and my friends.

"So 15 ae! Starting to catch up with us young one" Emmett said as walked past with Rose, Roughing my hair.

"Grrr trying to eat here." I told him as I fixed my hair.

"Emmett, let Becca eat in piece" Mum told him off and I poked my tongue out at him. Haha I don't why but we make each other act so immature.

Without any more annoying distractions, my mind started to wonder about tomorrow as I ate. I wonder if they still like me. How will they treat me. Will I actually have to do more things that will get me into trouble just to be friends.

I didn't know but I was soon to find out.

**So that was a cute Father, Daughter fluff moment. And I know it was short but not much else was going to happen... this chapter anyway. Going away skiing for a week next week so will try to get another update up before then, if work doesn't kill me, or straight after I get back!**

**Once again, please review. It means so much to me when you do!**


	6. Friends

**IM BACK! So for your patience I present you with another chapter!  
>Thank you everyone who once again reviewed! Makes me so happy to see that you have.<strong>

**Once again I do not Twilight, only Becca.**

After boring period after boring period, it was finally lunch. As soon as I walked in I was waved down by Sophie. Ok so I definitely think everyone is becoming my friends. So everyone was chatting to each other about this and that until Ella spoke up.

"So Becca, where have you been?" She asked curiously. I answered with a confused look not knowing exactly what she meant.

"Haha sorry. I mean your family was here from the start of the year but why did you only arrive half way through?" Ella explained. Of course that is what she meant. Everyone else seemed quite interested as well as they all started to listen.

"Ohhh! Well I did an exchange in England to study at a fine arts school." I told her

"Are you sure you weren't in rehab" Max joked receiving a punch in the arm from me.

"Of course I wasn't"

"That is so cool! What exactly did you learn there?" Jenna asked wanting to find out more.

"Umm well I studied on my dancing, mostly ballet and my singing"

"Wait so did you have to do school work? Cause that would be sweet if you didn't have to!" Cooper asked

"Yeah, how did you fit everything in?" Ella added on. Man everyone seemed quite interested in my exchange which is good! Everyone seems to want to get to know me more.

"Well half the day was dedicated to arts and the other half normal school subjects; it was also expected of you to so work out of school hours. Kind of like homework but more teaching yourself and really working on your chosen art." I explained to them

"Chosen art?" Sophie urged to explain more.

"Yeah! So everyone auditions to get in with a certain art like my best friend over there she got in with her dancing like me but my other friend got in with her piano playing"

"And you did both dancing and singing?"

"Yup! I focused more on my Ballet wanting to improve and get the most out of my time there. The singing was more for fun. I wanted to do music as well but they recommend only doing max of two to really get the most out of it"

"Wow! Man you are into your arts but would be some much fun going over sea's like that, think of all the hot guys with sexy accents" Trust Jenna to say something like that.

"Yeah! Really good experience ae. Plus no family was a bonus." I laughed, ok so this might not be the best thing to bring up considering that Nessie could hear me but she would get what I meant.

"No parents. Awesome" Max stated. Phew no one seemed to pick up what I was hinting at.

"Speaking of family, I hope you don't mind me asking but can you please explain yours?" Tillie asked politely.

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"Long. Sorry I won't want to seem nosy but there are just so many of you" Tillie explained.

"Haha that's ok! So my mum and dad couldn't have children and my mum found me as a baby so they decided to adopt me."

"Wait found you?" Matt interrupted.

"Yeah... Umm I was I abused then abounded in foster care when I was about 6 months. Mum found me down some ally" I said quickly, not wanting to get into more depth. I hated thinking about my birth parents.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Matt said. Everyone seemed to notice that I didn't want to talk about it so they all dropped it.

"It's ok. Umm so next came Bella and Nessie when I was 8. Their parents and mine were best friends but they tragically died in a car crash and my parents were named their legal guardians. Then when I was 11 Emmett, Alice and Edward came who are actually my mum's half siblings." I noticed people had some confused faces when I said this so I explained it in a bit more depth. "My grandma had mum when she was really young then married some other guy later on. He apparently wasn't very nice and drove my mum out of the family so she hardly knew her siblings. But when grandma died and their dad had bailed out on them mum took them in. Then lastly bout 6 months later the twins, Jasper and Rosalie came who are my dad's niece and nephew. So their mum died giving birth to them and my uncle raised them but he too died in Iraq. At first they went to live my grandparents, with us having 6 kids already, however that didn't last. The twins were struggling with the loss of their dad and acting out; my grandparents were just too old to look after them so it was decided that they would come live with us." Man that took a while to explain. There was about a minute of silence before Ella spook up.

"Wow... And everyone is like together, together ae?" Ella asked awkwardly

"Yeah well except Nessie and Me... They all have that same experience of losing their parents so they knew what the other was going through. They really got each other through it all."

"Thanks for explaining that!" Tillie told me. She seemed genuinely happy that I had opened up for her, guessing she likes me.

"So on to a more upbeat topic, WINTER BREAK!" Max went on but I zoned out. I just wish I could have explained the truth to them instead of some scripted story that I had to memorize. That I've never had additions to the family; I was the latest one. I liked the story better when the family was established then I came along, least then it was partly true. But now I'm nearly the same age as everyone so that story doesn't exactly work unless I say I was adopted when I was older which wasn't really a option. Sigh. It was just so weird catching up with my siblings. No longer was I the baby younger sister but now the just that little bit younger sister and then maybe older sister. Who even knows if and when I will get turned into a vampire, I don't know if I even want to be one. I quickly snapped back into reality. I did not want to think of it!

"So you want to come Becca?" Matt asked me, god knows what about.

"Sorry! I zoned out for a bit, go where?" I said blushing.

"To La Push this weekend. They are predicting some killer waves" He explained

"COME! It will be fun! Us girls will just chill on the beach" Ella added

"It would love too but stupid parents grounded for a week so maybe next time" I answered with a weak smile.

**YAY! Becca has made friends! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. La Push and Motor Bikes

**YAY MORE REVIEWS! Thank you ****Mrs. Jacob Black and the only, Who Said Im Human and DarkAngelSeren** **for all reviewing! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

Everything was going so well. I had kept in touch with everyone over the winter break, catching up whenever I was aloud. The family thought they were a bad influence on me so took them a while for them to trust me with them. It's kind of ironic that they don't trust them when I have done much worse things over in England. I was keen to get to school to see everyone as I hadn't seen anyone for a while, you see as part of my birthday/Christmas present my parents flew me to England for the last part of the holidays to see all my friends again. I had an awesome time staying at Carly's place and getting to see everyone again. However that also meant seeing Jason which would be the first time since that night. Man was I nervous at first but when the time came it wasn't actually that bad. He apologized for not contacting me afterwards and what happened was a mistake but as he explained we were both drunk and I apparently didn't refuse; he was still sorry that we did it still. I just must have been a light weight, yeah, light weight and I said yes so it wasn't rape or anything so it was fine.

The car pulled up to school and jumped out of the car as soon as the wheels stopped. I was about to rush over to them when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Slow down" He said chuckling

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. I just really wanted to go catch up with all my friends. I see enough of my family at home.

"We have had a change of plans" Rose spoke up.

"Great. I'm not allowed to go to Tillie's house after school anymore, am I?" God why do they always do this to me? I mean I thought they actually liked Tillie.

"No, you can still go. It's going to be sunny this afternoon so we are going 'Tramping'. Ness is going to La Push with Jacob but she will be the only one here." Alice explained to me.

"Carlisle will still pick you up round six from Tillie's" Jasper added.

"Sweet. So can I go now?" I asked in an annoyed tone. They just nodded noticing that I was getting more and more agitated. As soon as I got the all go I ran over to my friends as they started filling me in on what they all got up to over the break. Turns out that Jenna and Matt are now dating while Ella broke up with her long distant boyfriend which was the biggest scandals ever apparently. I, along with Tillie, didn't really care about all that kind of stuff which is how we really became close.

**********************************************************************************It was the end of school and I was outside waiting for Tillie to come out but there was no sign of her anywhere. Until I spotted her mum walking up towards me with a very pale, sick looking Tillie behind her.

"Rebecca dear, I'm really sorry but Tillie is feeling quite sick and not quite up to any visitors so you two will just have to reschedule." Her mother explained to me.

"Are you able to get home ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I reassured her "Hope you feel better"

"Thanks! Hopefully see you over the next couple of days" She replied giving me a weak smile.

I waved goodbye and then went to where Edward parked his car this morning. As soon as I saw the empty spot I remembered the conversation I had before school; Crap, why couldn't I have paid more attention. I got my cell phone out and rang dad... Straight to voice mail, crap. I tried everyone but it was just the same, straight to voice mail. I was starting to beat myself up by this stage, the car park was basically empty while I had no way of getting home. I'm surprised this has even happened, I mean with Alice as a sister things don't normally go wrong. I remembered then that Ness was with Jake, guess I was going to have to disturb the two love birds.

I rang her number and by the fifth ring I was starting to panic; what if she didn't pick up? She was my last resort

"Hello?" Finally Ness picked up her phone.

"Hey, its Becca"

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Funny story. I'm sort of stuck at school with no way to get home."

"haha how did that happen?"

"Tillie is sick so I can't come over anymore"

"Odd, I thought Alice would see that kind of thing"

"Yeah! That's what I thought too! So can you come and get me?"

"Ummm yeah..." I heard more mumbling through the phone line; she must be talking to Jake.

"Jake and I will be there soon. Just hold tight!"

"Ok! I'll be waiting in the school parking lot. Cya."

"Cya soon!" And with that she hung up. I went to sit down on the front steps so she would easily spot me. I wonder what La Push and everyone is like. Of course I have met Jake but that is it, everyone seemed to shield me from them, especially Rose. I wouldn't have a clue why but they just have. I know one thing though from what they have mentioned; the guys or should I say werewolves will be really big and quite hot. I giggled at the thought, I had to start getting over Jason at some stage and hot, buff guys seemed the way to go. And my wish came true, just as I was thinking that Jake and Ness arrived with some guy all on motor bikes.

"Becca!" Ness called as jumped off the back of Jake's motorbike.

"Ness, you bad ass! What would your parents say?" I asked her in a mocking tone.

"Please don't say anything! That would kill me if they found out." She pleaded with me but it looked like she realised something as an evil smile stretched across her face. "Cause if you do I'll just have to mention that you have too." Ok what is she on about, actually how was I going to get back "Becca, this is Seth" As she waved over the most totally gorgeous guy on the other motor bike "He is your ride back"

"Awesome!" I screeched "you mean I actually get to ride a motor bike?"

Seth chuckled "Looks like you aren't afraid like Ness was at first"

"Afraid, HA, I laugh in the face of danger" I said with a mock laugh

"We should be heading back if we want to get some more riding in" Jake called out from his bike.

"OK" Seth replied while handing me a helmet. "Safety first" Giving me a wink making me madly blush. "Ok so just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight"

I did as I was told; I mean it would be unsafe to put my arms around a totally hot guy. I could hardly wrap my arms around Seth he was that big and buff. The motor roared to life as we slowly rolled out of school parking lot but as soon as we went on the main road we picked up speed. It was so exhilarating; the world just went past in a blur with the wind blowing against my face. I was gutted as we came to a stop along a long straight.

"That was wicked" I exclaimed as I hoped of the back.

"You really think so?" Ness asked me still looking a little pale.

"Wait you don't like it?"

"Not really" I was shocked, how should someone not like that.

I was about to ask why when I heard the engines once again roar to life as Jake and Seth took off down the road.

"What are they doing?" I asked Ness.

"Racing. They like to tweak the bikes and then race each other to see who is the fastest" She explained as she sat on a rug already set out on the side of the road.

"Isn't that a tad dangerous?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah for the average human being but not so much for them not so much. They always race on this road as well because it is always empty so they aren't putting others at risk" She didn't look bothered at all as she just continued her homework "I mean I'm still not happy with it but boys will be boys"

"Have you ever driven one?"

"Me? No! I don't mind all that much going on the back if they keep it to a reasonable speed, which they never do. Plus if mum and dad found out they would kill me!"

"Yeah... don't see them being a fan of you on a motor bike."

"Pretty much. I like being able to see Jake so I'm not going to risk it."

"Fair enough!" and with that I let her get on with her homework. I got mine out too it attempt to get some done but I couldn't take my eyes off the races. I just wanted to try so badly or go on the back which wouldn't happen. Jake and probably Seth wouldn't risk my safety like that. After about a couple of hours of going at it they finally had a break and came over to us.

"Sorry Ness! I know you must be bored out of your mind!" He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She said something back to him but it was too muffled by her saying it into his chest for me to understand.

"Hey do you think I could possibly have a try" I asked as sweetly as I could to Seth. He looked in Jakes direction to see if it was ok or not.

"Umm as long as you promise not to get hurt" Seth finally answered as he got a shrug from Jake.

"Yes!" I jumped up and down. "Ok what do I do?" I asked as I ran to the bike.

"Someone is eager" Seth chuckled

"Hey! It is not every day that a girl who lives with a family of vampires gets to ride a motor bike" I could hardly touch the ground when I was sitting on the seat which made Seth laugh even more.

"Ok, so this is how you accelerate and brake..." And he went on and on what everything was and how to do it.

"Think you got it?" He had finally finished, ok it wasn't that long I just am quite impatient.

"We will find out soon" I said as I turned the Engine on. With that I did what Seth had told me as the motor bike rolled forward getting faster and faster. I drove for about 100m when I turned around and headed back to the others.

"That was even better than I thought" I managed to say through all my excitement

"You did awesome Becca" Seth said as he swooped me up into a hug. Ok that hug just might he been better than the ride.

"Ok you did your thing now will you stop" Ness said in a worried tone.

"Just a couple of more times" I told as I jumped on the bike again but this time Seth went on Jakes bike and rode next to me.

A couple of more times soon turned into an hour. It was getting dark when Jake called out last run to us. Everything was going fine; riding at a safe speed but I had to push it. I started speeding up hinting to Seth that I wanted to race. He accepted as he to speed up to catch up with me. We were going faster than I had even gone, I could feel the adrenaline pump through my veins as everything but the road became I blur.

I don't really remember what happened next, there a bang as the front tire hit something causing me to loss control. The bike tipped to the side, throwing me off. I heard the sound of metal hitting the road, screeching as it slowly lost its momentum and screaming; not sure if it was me or Ness. I finally made contact with the hard concrete of the road instantly hearing a crack then blackness.

**Hehe left you with a cliff hanger there! But I won't keep you in the dark for too long; hopefully update in the next few days!**

**Once again please review!**


	8. Facing the consequences

**I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! I have had some electricity dramas at the flat the last couple of days. Been a bit of a nightmare but it is back and I can update again for you!**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! **

**I do not own twilight.**

I came to a couple of minutes later. I slowly sat up yanking my helmet off my head. Every part of me ached, especially my arm. Seth was the first one to reach me.

"OMG Becca! Are you ok? Try not to move in case anything is broken" He said fussing over me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm fine" I managed to say hitting his hand away.

"You are not fine." He said sternly

"What the hell happened?" Jake asked as he too started to check out my injuries.

"Arm broken?" Ness asked, had no idea when she arrived.

"Yup" I said cradling my left arm. Of course my arm was broken; even when I trip over it breaks, let alone being thrown off a motor bike.

"Ok, looks like you've only broken your arm but I don't want to risk it so we should take you to hospital." Seth told me after finishing my mini check over but I didn't want any of that.

"No hospital!"

"Becca come on. You could have internal bleeding or something like that" Jake replied to my protest.

"I'd rather just have dad look over me" I told him as I stood up proving to them that I was fine.

"Are you sure your fine?" Ness came over to me and looked me in the eye to tell if I was lying

"Yes! I'm fine I have a couple of scraps here and there and a broken arm but besides that I am FINE!" I said putting emphasise on fine. So I felt like someone had just put my body through a blender but I didn't want to worry them.

"Ok" Finally accepting what I was saying.

"Don't ever do that again" She continued to say as she flung her arms around me.

"Ok, still sore" I gasped out. Ness instantly backed away.

"Sorry! I was just so worried; you were travelling so fast and then you were flying in the end and then you were just lying on the ground not moving" Ness said starting to get worked up

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to upset you!" I said trying to calm her down, giving her a gentle hug. I suddenly realised that the guy who should be freaking out that Ness is upset was gone.

"Where did Jake go?"

"Oh, he just went to get a car. No way you can travel back like that on a motor bike" Seth piped up. "Plus you totalled mine"

"Sorry about that. I'll pay to get it fixed"

"Haha don't worry bout it! I'll enjoy fixing it and can do some modifications!" He reassured me. He kind of spaced out, I guess he's lost in his own world thinking what he can do to make it better.

"Ok. Hmm I should probably ring dad and get him to come home early..." This was not going to be fun. I reached my hand in my pocket where my phone should be but only to find a hole instead. My little skid across the road had shredded my clothes to pieces. I spotted my phone lying on the ground a few meters up the road. It was not a pretty sight. There was a huge crack in the screen and lots of mini scratches and as I picked it up the back came right of.

"Well I'll be needing a new phone." I tried to turn it on but I was kidding myself; No way was this thing turning on. "Ness do you have yours?"

"Yeah it's just... with Jake" She sighed.

"Seth?"

"Nope, got mine confiscated" Oh dear now my little accident will come as a surprise to everyone which will make matters worse. I looked at the time, 6:14, at my now cracked watch. Least I won't have to wait long to get treated by dad, wait did I...

"SHIT!" Oh man I am DEAD! Ness and Seth looked up in shock at my little outburst.

"Oh god! I never left a message to say that I wasn't going to Tillie's and coming here" My parents will be freaking out right now.

"Yup. You're dead" Ness agreed with me.

"And I'm with werewolves so Alice won't be able to see me!" Oh this is bad, very bad! Luckily Jake turned up with a car. We all jumped in straight away speeding off towards our house. Man, my arm was starting to really hurt! But I tried not to focus on it so I thought of something else. Unfortunately that something else was how much trouble I was going to be when I got home. This problem would be the normal kind of the thing for teens with the normal, conventional family however being in a family of vampires it is amplified. They have probably gone to Tillie's asking for me, finding out that I'm not there they will check their phone's to see if I have left any messages which I haven't then ask Alice to look at my future which she can't which will make them panic even more. Then I will rock on up looking like hell and then they will all jump to conclusions as what happened and freak out even more, finally they will relax and listen to me, freak out again to what I was doing, receive a huge lecture and punishment and lastly not be let out of their sight for the next year or so. I couldn't help but play over what is about to happen, it lets me prepare for what is going to happen.

"Damn it! I have no money on my phone and a lot of missed calls from everyone" Ness told me.

"It's ok. We are nearly there anyway." I replied in a monotone voice. "I would just like to thank you guys while I'm still alive for an awesome day. Especially you Seth, I really enjoyed spending time with you!"

"Were not going to see you for a while are we?" Seth asked

"Not a chance in hell. And I'm really sorry if my family get angry at you, I'll try to explain what happened and how it was my fault and not yours!"

"Haha I appreciate the concern but I can look after myself, your family doesn't scare me" He laughed

"They scare me" Ness and I said at the same time, sending us into a fit of laughter. The laughter ended quickly as we pulled up in front of our house.

As soon as the car rolled to a stop the door was opened and I was swooped out of the car. The one time I might say this but thank god they are vampires or that would have seriously hurt! I was put back down again in the hall way but the trip had made me dizzy causing me to stagger backwards; luckily Emmett was there to help me gain my balance back. I looked up at him to say thank you but the words never made it out of my mouth. His eyes were so hurt. I looked at around to see that everyone else the same hurt look on their faces. That's when it hit me how selfish I had been; this whole time I was worried about how much trouble I would be in and not once did I think how much it must be killing them not knowing where I was.

"I'm really sorry!" My voice broke as I spoke and that's when I broke down. It hit me all at once my repercussions of my actions today; my family would have been worried sick about where I was and the true seriousness of my crash, I was luckily to have walked away with only minor injuries. Plus I was really, really sore now and the adrenaline had worn off so the pain was getting greater. With the help of mum soothing me I finally managed to stop crying to face the consequences of my actions.

I leant back so I could look mum in the eyes "I am really sorry" She just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm just happy that you are safe" she told me as she held me close to her.

"I'm glad you are safe too" Dad told me as he joined in on the hug. After a minute of being the filling of a mum and dad sandwich dad broke it so he could have a good look at me.

"You can explain what happened today as I examine you" I followed dad into his office along with everyone else as they all wanted to hear my explanation.

"Can I please have some privacy? You can hear me from anywhere in the house" I didn't feel comfortable having everyone in there as they examined from head to toe.

"No" was the only answer I got and no way was I going to push them today.

"So...?" Alice urged me to start telling them what happened.

"Well Tillie was sick so I couldn't go to her house."

"Woah! I didn't see that happening" Alice looked shocked and confused at this.

"My thoughts exactly! Anyway, I tried contacting you but you must have out of reception so I rang Ness and hung out with in La Push... Where did they go?" Noticing that I haven't seen them since I left the car.

"They are waiting down stairs to make sure that you are ok" Rose told me making a face which made me laugh.

"Seth is really nice! Be nice to him" I told her.

"Wait did he..." But she ran out the door at vampire speed before she finished

"Ok, that was weird" Why on earth would she just race out.

"How did you get so bashed up?" Jasper asked me

"Well..." This was the part I was dreading "I may have crashed a motor bike" Instantly looking down, not wanting to see the uproar that was about to happen.

"WHAT?" My mum shrieked

"I'm going to kill him" the boys all yelled out while Alice stayed rather calm.

"Why would they even let you ride? Can't Jake remember what happened with Bella" Edward said

"Hey!" Bella said looking quite hurt. "I think we might need to have a little talk with Renesmee" and with that they were gone. I felt so bad that I had gotten Ness in trouble.

"Do you know how dangerous motor cycles are?" Mum asked me

"I do now" I winced as dad started cleaning my grazes.

"You're lucky to be alive! Why did you do it in the first place?"

Rose walked back into the room I think saying false alarm to Emmett, god knows what she is on about.

"Jake and Seth were on them and they looked like fun so I wanted to try. And I was good at the start until my last run..." They could all see what happened.

"I'm just glad that I didn't end as badly as it could have. Honey, you have to be more careful. Do you know how worried we were when your dad to ring that you weren't at Tillie's? We had no idea where you were, and then you arrive all bloody and broken. It is a horrible feeling!"

"I know I should have at least left a message but in the panic of being stuck at school and trying to find someone I forgot. It's a normal human trait." I said trying to light the mode which worked with dad; got a laugh out of him which in return got a scolding look from mum. I didn't even notice that it was only us three now.

"All done" Dad said as he put his equipment down. "I'm guessing that you know that your arm is broken"

I nodded, how could I not notice.

"Well you also have a broken rib and all your cuts have cleaned up" He handed me a mini cup with some pills in it. "To help with the pain."

"Thank you" I said after I swallowed them all in one go.

"Now they make you a drowsy so quickly go downstairs and say good bye to Jake and Seth then straight to bed. I love you." Dad told me as both he and mum gave me a kiss.

"Oh and Becca" dad stopped me just before I left the room. "You are grounded for a week and banned from La Push until further notice."

"Ok" Damn it! I thought I had almost got away with no punishment.

I ran down the stairs to find only Seth there waiting for me.

"Hey! You're looking much better!" He had a big goofy grin plastered across his face. "What's the verdict?"

"Same as I said plus a broken rib"

"Ouch"

"You're telling me"

"I'm not going to be able to see you for a while, am I?"

"No. I'm not allowed to go to La Push for a while" Man, me and Seth were hitting it off; I'd like to see more of him.

"I'm sure we will see each other again soon!" He said trying to cheer me up.

"Sure will" I replied hoping that I could cheer him up too.

"Better let you get some rest. Night Becca" He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the check then left. I stood there for a minute taking in what just happened. He kissed me! I mean it was on the check but still! I danced up the stairs into bed completely ecstatic about what happened.

**Hehe who got the whole false alarm part? Well don't worry if you didn't, it will all be cleared up soon!**

**Please Review!**


	9. unexpected

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! Poly tech has started again so have to get used to the study once more haha. Thank you Sarahwrites for reviewing! **

After a week off school I was finally allowed to go back. Dad thought it was best to keep me home until my rib had started to heal; having a whole week off school would normally be great but as I was also grounded I had literally nothing to do. After day one however they allowed me to watch TV and DVDs, which was more for their sake though; they had already had enough of my complaining of nothing to do. When I got to school I was bombarded by all my friends; seems no one really gave them an explanation of why I wasn't there.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tillie basically screamed at me as she went to hug me, I took an instant step back knowing that it would hurt. Tillie, seeing my hesitation, stopped in her tracks as a hurt expression creeped across her face. So I gave her a gentle hug, letting to know that I was happy to see her causing all the hurt to leave her face.

"I came back expecting you to fill me on the goss that I have missed to find that you haven't been here all week and you haven't been answering my txts"

"Sorry to worry you like that. I got into a accident and broke some ribs so I had to stay home and rest for awhile, they're still broken so I have to take it easy" I told everyone, giving them an explanation of my absence.

"Does this accident have anything to do with that hot guy? You know the one you drove off on the back of his motorbike the other day?" Ella asked cheekily. Everyone gave me a range of looks from; Jenna giving me a death stare, hurt look from Charlie, evil grin on Max and Cooper's face and Tillie just looked shocked.

"He is just a friend, a hot friend but just a F-R-I-E-N-D" Having to spell it out for everyone. "And I may have crashed his motor bike..." giving them a sheepish grin.

"You could have been killed" Tillie screeched

"But I didn't! Just a couple of broken bones" Just shrugging it off

"Guess no more riding for you" Matt asked

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Rats! Thought little miss bad ass could have taught us how to ride" Max added. Never before had I ever been called a bad ass; I have always been the good one. Feels kind of good to be bad for a change instead of the good, little, human Cullen.

I was getting my books out of my locker when I turned around straight into Charlie. He didn't expect me to step and turn so I smacked right into him sending my books flying and the wind getting knocked out of my lungs.

"I'm so sorry!" He said while helping me pick up my books which is quite hard with a hand in a cast.

"So I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" He continued to ask

"Umm nothing and I'm pretty sure that I'm not grounded anymore" I said smiling at him.

"Umm well do you want to, you know, umm hang out with me" He looked really nervous; he couldn't make eye contact with me and just stared at his sweaty hands

"Yup! What we doing and who is coming?" I asked as I motioned to walk to class

"Well I was thinking it could just be, ummm, us?" Wait was Charlie asking me out?

"Like a date?" I was suddenly getting nervous my self

"Yeah..." Wow! I never really thought of Charlie like that but he is quite good looking and really kind.

"Sure! Why not! But first I will have to ask my parent if that is ok"

"OK!" His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. Just then the bell rang "Crap, well I better run to my next class. Cya!" And with that he gave me a kiss on the check and ran off to his class. Across the hall I saw Alice and Rose sniggering at what they had just witnessed; I was never going to live this down. I ran into the safety of my class getting away from those two. But that doesn't hide me from my friends; the whole time too lunch I got grilled by everyone.

Lunch was a weird ordeal. Ness came to join my group of friends so she can find out the goss on me and Charlie; she actually was fitting in quite well with everyone, it could have been the fact that she was making some awesome digs at me which everyone loved especially Max and Cooper. Me and Ness are close enough to know that she is just joking so she can get away with it. Charlie had his arm around me the whole time making it very hard to eat. In the end I just gave up, I wasn't hungry any way. I rather liked being held again, makes you feel wanted and loved until it started to remind me of Jason. I felt pools of tears forming in my eyes; I quickly excused myself as I went to the bathroom to hide to I calmed down. I dabbed my eyes as I took some deep breaths pushing down the feelings that I refused to face. I was about to leave to when I heard someone throw up in the toilet. I turned around to see Sophie exit from the stall. She glanced at me as she whipped her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned for her.

"Yeah... Just not feeling very well" Her words didn't even seem to convince her let alone me.

"Fine, I just need to lose some weight for gymnastics. No biggie." She just shrugged it off. "I mean, surely you understand doing ballet and everything; looks like you should start too, you're starting to gain some weight" With that she left me where I was standing. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; all I could see were that fat that was oozing off me. I eyed the toilet thinking of what Sophie had just done but I shrugged it off and returned back to the table.

If today couldn't get any worse I still had to ask my parents if I could go on a date. They know I had a boyfriend in England but they thought it was an innocent crush thing and I wasn't like they could do anything about it being in a different country. I was trying to decide if it was best to ask Mum when I got home or wait to for dad to arrive. Dad would have to be consulted either way but the question is do I want mum to know beforehand or spring it on them at the same time. Before we went all got into the cars, I quickly asked Alice which way would result in less hassle. Turns out the boys are going hunting when we get home so I should ask mum then. It is rather handy having a sister who can see the future.

When we got back, just like Alice said the boys pretty much left as soon as we arrived, leaving me in the kitchen alone with Esme. I plonked myself on a bar stool across the bench where she was making me some food.

"Mum..." I started

"What are you wanting Becca?" She asked not once looking up from the food she was preparing for me.

"I'm not grounded anymore, am I?" No point in asking to go on a date if I was still grounded

"Not anymore"

"So I could go places this weekend?"

"I suppose, depends what you are wanting to do?" She was looking up at me now, knowing that I nervous about something

"Well... A boy asked me out on a date" I blurted out. Mum looked a bit shocked to be honest.

"Maybe, have to talk to your dad about it first" Of course she did "So what is he like?"

"Charlie?" she nodded motioning to continue "Well he is really cute, not in a bulking hot way but in a boy next door way. But he is really kind; he carried my books to every class, making sure I wouldn't hurt myself" I smiled at the memory and the fact that me and mum were talking boys; we had never done that before.

"Don't forget the kiss he gave you!" Alice piped up as she was suddenly beside me with Rose on the other.

"WHAT?" Mum did not seem happy at that statement.

"Not worry! It was just a little peck on the check" I glared at Alice and Rose; I hated when they mocked me.

"God, you had me worried there" She sighed as Alice had a vision. The next thing I know she and Rose are laughing hysterically as mum is trying to get them to stop. I am so confused right now.

"Don't worry you will find out soon enough" She said with a giggle while mum still stared her down.

"Becca, go do your homework and I'll come up and talk to you later about your date" Mum told me, not breaking contact with Alice

"I can see where I'm not wanted" I said pissed off as I grabbed, well snatched, my food and went upstairs.

**Going to start the next chapter now so you won't have to wait long! SPOILER: a little clue to Alice's vision; a conversation every teen dreads to have with their parent's hehe**

**Well tell me what you think and review =)**


	10. The 'Talk'

**I'm once again sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try my best to update once a week; Life is just a tad busy at the moment. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! Hope you engoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or 'Moves like Jaggerr'**

I was talking to Emmett in my room when dad came home. I continued talking to Emmett hoping he would stay with me and keep dad from talking to me for a little while longer. But none the less dad entered my room and Emmett left swiftly; he gave me an evil grin just before he exited.

"So you want to date?" He started

"It's just one date; who knows what will come from it" I smiled at him

"I don't like the idea of you dating." He bluntly stated

"Well I'm going to start sooner or later" Still a straight face "Charlie is a really nice guy!"

"He's still a horny teenage boy" I just laughed at dad for saying horny; never heard him say anything like that before. "Ok, ok, ok..." He said trying to get me attention again. "What is he planning to do with you?"

"I'm just going to hang out at his house" He was about to protest when I continued saying "Under the supervision of his mother"

"Fine. You can go" He said with a defeated sigh.

"Yay" I screamed and jumped up to hug him

"But we want to meet him briefly first" Mum said behind me. You eventually get used to family members just popping up everywhere. I ran to her too and gave her hug

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ahh what will I wear? I was too excited, bouncing around my room to notice that my dad had left leaving me just with my mum.

"Honey I want to talk to you"

"Ok" I said rummaging through my closest thinking of what I could wear

"I know that you are becoming more interesting in boys" She started off saying

"mmhmm" I wonder if that skirt would go with that top

"And certain things can happen when your dating, becoming intimate" Well that certainly snapped me out of my little frenzy.

"Wait, what?" She didn't say what I think she said, did she?

"Come sit by me" She asked me patting the bed next to where she is sitting. "Don't look so pained" she laughed. Ohhhh that is what Alice and Rose were laughing about.

"I hate you guys!" I yelled out. I heard Emmett's boisterous laugh knowing they received my message loud and clear.

"So now you have got that out of your system" Mum continued "So sex..." Ahhh I cringed at the word, looking down at my hands; not wanting to look at mum.

"They have taught me about it at school" I quickly informed her not giving her the chance to get into great detail about it. I stood up trying to get away thinking, hoping that that was the end of it.

"I know; otherwise your dad will be in here too" No way was I ever in my whole entire life ever; I mean EVER going to hear my dad explain that. Cringe. "Now come sit back down."

"I want you to know about the emotional side of it all. I know lots of kids are doing it younger and younger not truly knowing what it is all about. It is something you share between someone you love and generally loves you back; preferably between husband and wife." Yeah like that is going to happen. "People might start putting pressure on you to do those kinds of things but you need to know that it is ok to say 'No'. Are you getting me so far?"

"Yup! Wait, say no, that kind of stuff" I was starting to shut off; it was so painfully awkward.

"Becca, please listen what I am saying" she asked cupping my face in her hands so I couldn't look away.

"Ok... I understand."

"So don't let any guy push you into having sex until you are ready. And I hope when you are ready that you can come to me and talk to me about it and then we can talk about different forms of birth control we can put you on. Sex can be a great, wondrous thing when you are ready but it can also lead to heart break, STI's and unwanted pregnancy so I want you to be fully informed before you do decide to become sexually active. I want you to be able to come to me with any questions about anything"

"I will"

"So do you have any now?"

"No, well... yeah. What's for dinner?" No way was I dragging this out longer than it had too. Mum just laughed

"Ok, Ok it's salmon" She stood up and kissed my head "I'll bring it up to your room so you don't have to face everyone"

"Thank you!" Least she isn't making me face them, especially Emmett. He is never going let me forget this little talk. I wonder what would have happened if I told her that the talk was too late; things would have definitely not have ended as calmly as they did.

Mum lived up to her word as she brought me my tea to my room. I started eating when my mind wondered onto what I would wear tomorrow on my date! I turned up my iPod that was playing in the background to try and block some of my anxious thoughts. I was trying on an outfit when 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera came on; my favourite song at the moment. I danced all round my room singing on the top of my lungs whilst trying to perfect the outfit I was wearing at the time. Alice ended up coming in half way to join me; she gracefully danced around with me and laughed at me as I jumped onto my bed with my trusty hair brush as I pretended to be Christina Aguilera at her solo. By the time the song ended I was exhausted and fell onto to my bed giggling.

"Well that is one way of deciding what to wear" She laughed as she lay next to me

"It's the only way really" I said, not being able to wipe the smile off my face. I just lay there for a couple of minutes totally content; funny how dance and singing can do that in my life.

"So what did you decide on?" Alice asked taking me out of my bliss.

"Well I think this white dress...?" I wanted her opinion of it; she is the fashion guru after all.

"I like it! But try this..." She said as she slipped a brown belt around me and popped a grey cardigan over top.

"And to top it off" She put my favourite necklace around my neck.

"Thanks Ali! I LOVE IT!" I gave her a giant hug to show my appreciation.

"All good! But as we speak Esme is telling me to get you to bed and... now I'm in trouble for calling her Esme infront of you" So weird that they can have normal conversations and I have no idea that they are even happening. Alice grabbed my plate to take down stairs

"You didn't eat much" She said concerned as she showed me my barely touched salmon.

"I'm not that hungry; nerves and all that. Plus I had a big lunch." Well that was a lie, I had hardly anything for lunch either but I didn't want them to worry about nothing.

"Ok but you're having a couple of bites before I leave" She told me in a stern voice, not wavering once. Not that a vampires voice ever does. I knew there was no way of getting out of it so I quickly grabbed the fork and shoved down two mouth full's, not swallowing though. I hoped she hadn't notice and will let me be so I can get the food out of my mouth but I was kidding myself.

"Now swallow" And she noticed. I had no choice but to swallow my food. The thought of throwing it back up like Sophie flickered across my mind but as quickly as it came, it disappeared just as fast.

"Good! Now go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" she perked back up and I left to get ready for bed thinking of what the day will bring tomorrow.

**Please review =D**


	11. First Date

**To say I am sorry for keeping on updating so late... I have written an extra long chapter! One of my biggest chapter's by far so I hope you enjoy =D Oh and thank you for Sarahwrites for reviewing!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

As soon as I woke up my mind was racing of what the day would be like. I imagined what would happen when he came to pick me up; would my parents like him, how many of my siblings will show up, how much will they grill him and how he would handle it all. I played every different scenario in my head up to the point when I got in the car with him then my mind went blank. I just had no idea what to expect today. I was enjoying the peace and quiet in my room though so I listened to my IPod and just lay there, letting my mind wonder. I could have stayed there all day until I saw the time, 11.30, CRAP! Only an hour and a half till Charlie gets here. I dragged myself out of bed to the kitchen; I wasn't in the mode to be teased by anyone so I kept my headphones in. I put on my favourite playlist; songs consisting of loud, club like music... it drives everyone insane wuahaha. I was dancing around the kitchen making some breakfast/lunch contraption, listening to Don't stop the party by Black eyed peas, when Edward yanked my headphones out of my ears.

"What the hell?" I was not happy to say the least.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while. Could you please turn that rubbish music off?" He said in a sadistic tone. I could tell that I was rubbing him up the wrong way, just like he was with me.

"I like it" I simply stated as I turned it back on, turning it up louder. This time he took my IPod off me which pushed me to my limit.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed.

"Nope. I'm not in the mode for your stupid music."

"Well I AM! Give it back to me!" I yelled at him as I took a swipe at his hand to get back.

"Vampire reflexes and speed remember" He mocked me at my silly attempt.

"I had my head phones in! This is totally not fair!" I was about to scream now.

"Well we can all still hear it"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE ALL STUPID VAMPIRES! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING IPOD!" I had completely lost it; Edward had pushed me way too far.

"Becca, no swearing!" Dad piped up as an authority figure finally showed up. I could not believe that I was the one getting in trouble though.

"It is all Edward!" I was just about on the verge of tears; I did not expect my day to start like this.

"Edward give her back her IPod" Dad said in a frustrated tone. Edward released his grip on my IPod and held his hand out for me to take it. I snatched it off him, glaring at him the whole time.

"Wow someone has PMS today" Emmett interjected. My face turned a bright red. Not from embarrassment but from pure rage.

"WHAT THE HELL?" how dear he actually say that too me!

"Oh dear..." Dad knew what was about to happen.

"PMS! Really, you think I have PMS!" I yelled at Emmett. He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance.

"You just stand there as my brother tease's me and take's my stuff then you blame me for having PMS! How dear you? You should be standing up for me! Not blaming for being HUMAN!" With that I punched him with my cast, thinking that was the best chance of hurting him. Of course it only hurt me but I couldn't feel it at the time; I was too consumed in my rage. I stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Come back here Becca" I heard my Dad call behind me but there was no way I was going back.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU ALL!" I slammed the door behind me and fell on my bed in tears; burying my face into my pillow. They knew I wasn't a morning person so why were they winding me up so much when they know I'm not going to react well. I am trying to be human like they want but I get in trouble for it. Gahh all I wanted to do was to listen to my IPod and start getting ready for my date... Oh god my date! I scrambled off my bed to check the time, 12:17. I do not want to go a date now; I feel awful and my arm is killing me. I looked in mirror as I puffy eyed, red faced version of me looked back. Well I'm not going to back out of it; that's exactly what they would want. I took a couple of deep breaths and splashed some water on my face to help me cool down then got into my outfit Alice helped me pick out. I slipped my dressing gown over top as I started to apply some makeup and do my hair. I was sitting doing my hair when my sisters and mum appeared in the mirror.

"I am so incredibly sorry for Emmett's actions" Rose told me as she hugged me.

"And I apologize on the behalf of Edward! He should not have taken your IPod off you!"Bella told me as she joined the hug.

"And I am sorry for not seeing this coming!" Alice said; I knew she really just wanted to get in on the hug.

"Ok, Ok" I said trying to get them off me to wipe away the tears that were starting to form.

"They had no right to talk to you like that. So they have agreed to not be here when Charlie comes to pick you up" Mum informed me. YES! Best thing that could happen; no scary brothers or Dad around to intimidate him.

"Thank you" I told her as I continued to do my hair as I started to get excited for my date again.

"Still think it's weird that you are going out with a Charlie. It reminds me of my dad" Bella commented as she screwed up her face.

"Well luckily I don't have that problem" I know she was just trying to lighten the mode but the only thing that would really help at the moment is if I got out of the house; I wasn't angry at them though so I couldn't kick them out of my room.

"Do you want me to do a fish tail?" Rose asked as she started to play with my hair.

"Sure why not" Straight is boring anyway.

"Alice why couldn't you see what happened today?" I wanted to ask for a while; there are a couple of incidence's that she hasn't seen coming involving me.

"I don't really know..."I puzzled look appeared on her face, looks like I'm not the only who has thought about this.

"I do have a theory," She continued to say "Well at first I thought it was because I don't try to see your future, you know so you can have a normal life. But when I do try I still don't see as much as should be able to. So I have decided that you are a very impulsive person causing you to set your future then and there not giving me enough time to have a chance to see it. I guess you are just unintentionally doing it like you do with blocking Edward out. " Never really thought of myself as an impulsive person but it does make a little bit of sense; that information might come in handy later.

"But I block out Edward intentionally." Which is true; don't know what I would do if we was able to hear my thoughts.

"True but unlike other people you are actually able to do it" Mum said, guess they have had a family discussion about this already.

"However I can see that Charlie is going to arrive in two minutes" Alice said with a sly smile.

"DONE!" Rose yelled showing me what she has done and it is amazing. A perfect side fish tail. I started to panic even though I was ready. I sat there in my chair trying not to show it though; being fused over would not help at the moment.

"Honey your dad said you hit Emmett with your cast" Mum asked

"Maybe..." I did not want to get in trouble about that this very minute

"You're not in trouble" Well thank god for that "Dad asked me to check that it's not sore or anything"

"Yeah... it hurts a bit" Now that she has mentioned it the pain has gotten worse, well I am actually noticing it now.

"Okay, he will have a look at it when you get back but until that take some Panadol" She said handing me a couple of pills. I took them out of her hand and went to my bedside table to grab my water bottle. I swallowed them in one gulp and when I looked everyone was gone; that's when the door bell rang. I jumped out of my skin at the sound as my heart started racing. I heard my mum answer the door and great the people standing there; she introduced herself and Alice and Bella who must have been down stairs all ready. Then she called me down. I was walking down the stairs, Rose in tow, when I saw Charlie grinning at the bottom of the stairs. I blushed as I realised that all the attention was on me.

"So we were thinking that they could go to a movie and then have dinner back it our house, that sound alright to you?" Charlie's mum asked mine

"Sure, sounds lovely" mum replied "I will have my husband come pick her up later if that is more convenient for you?"

"That would help a lot, thank you! Should be done around 6"

"Excellent, Carlisle will be around then."

"Well we should be off, don't want to miss the movie. Ready to go you two?"

"Yup!" I said not able to wipe the smile off my face

"Okay have fun baby" Mum said as she kissed the top of my head.

"Bye! Love you all!" I waved good bye to them all as I left with Charlie. The car ride to the movie's was slightly awkward filled with lots of polite conversation starters. His mum asked me about my family, shocked at how big it was which isn't a reaction I normally get HA! After what felt like forever, thanks to my nerves, we finally reached the movies.

"Here is some money for the movies and a bit for food. I have a shift at the hospital so I can't pick you up so you will have to walk home, don't worry Rebecca it's not far. Your dad will be home shortly after you should get there." Charlie's mum explained to us

"I know the drill mum"

"Okay, okay. I know when I am not wanted. See you you two. Have fun!" and with that me and Charlie jumped out the car and headed towards the movie theatre. He was such a gentle man and brought my ticket for me and a large popcorn for us to share. We were a tad early so we sat in the theatre waiting for the movie to start.

"I didn't know your mum worked at the hospital"

"Yeah, she is a nurse there."

"Wonder if my dad knows her"

"Yeah..." Things were now becoming awkward as we sat there in silence.

"School sucks at the moment"  
>"Sure does" Well this was just getting more and more awkward by the second. Luckily the movie started. We decided to see X-Men first class as Charlie wanted to see it and growing up with lots of boys meant that I didn't mind those kinds of movies. Not that it mattered what movie we saw any way, as it turns out. The whole time I was concentrating on Charlie; there was no denying the electricity between us. As soon as the movie started he reached across to hold my hand. Soon after that he lifted up the arm rest of I could snuggle into him. Next he gave me a peck on the lips which satisfied him till just before the end of the movie; that's when we started making out. I was totally used to making out thanks to Jason so I knew what I was doing and by the looks of things Charlie had experience too; or just was a really good kisser. We finally got interrupted when the lights turned back on indicating that the movie was over. We pulled back away from each other, he smiled as he offered me his hand and with that we walked out of the theatre hand in hand. We stayed that way the whole walk back to his house. We talked about small things; still a tad awkward but nowhere near as close as the movie theatre until we reached a nice looking villa. He walked towards it indicating that it was his house.<p>

"Anyone home?" Charlie shouted as we entered the silent house. "Guess it is just you and me for a while" shrugging it off. My heart started to speed up again; here I was alone with a boy in his house. Man I hope my family doesn't find out about this, they would kill me.

"Do you want to take a seat?" He asked as he motioned me to come join him on the couch.

"I would show you my room but my parents would kill me" He laughed as I sat next to him.

"So would mine" laughed with him.

"So do you have a big family?" there were toys all over the place so there must be children here.

"Well I always thought I did until I met your family." He smiled "But there are only five of us."

"I'm guessing younger" I gestured to all the toys.

"Yup! Well I have an older sister, she's a senior at school, then two younger sisters, six and nine, and finally a younger brother who is four."

"Do you like living in a big family?" Everyone I have became friends with are mostly only children or one or two other siblings; I was the one with the unnaturally large family.

"I like it most of the time but it's rare to have the house empty and quiet like this. And it sucks having more responsibility than most teen's; parents have to work a lot so my sister and I get stuck looking after the little ones" He explained to me. "I mean how do you find living in a big family?"  
>"Well I'm the youngest so I am the one getting looked after and being babied"<p>

"Not much independence?"  
>"None what so ever! The only thing that I have done independently is go to England by myself. And everyone is very over protective"<br>"Yeah... I had a feeling that your brothers didn't really like me"  
>"Not you in general but more any guy in a one mile radius of me. Just count yourself lucky that they weren't there to send me off today"<br>"God yes! Why was that?"

"Well me and Edward got into a fight and they all ganged up on me so there punishment was they couldn't be there today but enough about my brothers" I gave him a flirty smile and lent into him suggesting I wanted to kiss; I didn't want to talk about my family anymore. Of course he wasn't apposed as he lent in further so our lips would touch.

We spent the next half an hour making out, which was pure bliss, until his dad arrived with some of his siblings causing us to jump apart. I quickly whipped my lips removing all evidence of us kissing. A tall girl with striking features walked towards me, with a small boy on her back.

"Hi, I'm Vivian; Charlie's older sister" she came over to introduce herself, the boy on her back started making a fuss "And this would be the young handsome... Dillan" The young boy stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice you meet you Dillan" I said politely and shook his hand. I never have had much interaction with little kids so I didn't really know how to act. Charlie must have seen how nervous I was and told Dillan to go away, leaving us with Vivian.

"I'm off to pick up the girl's from ballet" Charlie's dad informed us as he ran out the door.

"He runs around a lot but you get used to it." Vivian told me then she turned to Charlie "Is mum at work or doing errands?"

"Work"

"Sweet, I shall start cooking tea then... sorry that means you are stuck entertaining Dillan" She gave me an apologetic smile as Dillan ran and jumped onto Charlie; Charlie tackled him to the ground and started tickling him as he erupted into a fit of laughter. And with that Vivian left us.

"Sorry about this. You haven't been around kids much have you?" Charlie asked me.

"Na, been an only child when I grew up and then preteens got added to the mix" Giving him a weak smile.

"Haha well they are real easy to get along with, they love everything and anything!" it was rather cute how Charlie interacted with his little brother; Dillan looked at him like he was the best thing in the world. I sat next to them while they wrestled and started playing with some of the blocks. Next thing I know a tiny person is sitting quietly beside me watching me intensely. I looked up at Charlie to know what to do next; he just nudged his head towards Dillan, indicating I should talk to him.

"What should I make?" I asked Dillan.

"Umm an AIRPLANE!" He shouted as he jumped up in excitement and pretended to be one. He ran around the room then jumped onto my back.

"FLY!" he shouted. I had no idea what to do so I did the only thing I really could do; fly. I got up onto my feet and started to run everywhere making sounds as I went. I was getting tired so I decided to stop in style, I bumped into Charlie and pretended to crash; we were out of control going in all sorts of directions until we crashed onto the couch. I knew I had done the right thing because Dillan was in a fit of laughter. Charlie came into give me a quick kiss on the checks but I pulled him on top of me and gave a new depth to the kiss; Dillan thought it was some sort of game and climbed up on top of us causing us to fall off the couch.

Luckily he did though; as we were trying to untangle out limbs, Charlie's dad returned with two small ballerinas.

"I'm back... what happened to you guys?" He asked as he picked up the giggly Dillan.

"We were playing aeroplane's" I said with a giggle; I haven't acted like a child in a long time, not that our last little act was anything but innocent.

"Well I'm glad you are all getting on so well. This is Molly and Aggie" He pointed out as the small girl's hid from me behind his legs. "I'll go relieve Vivian from cooking duty, Charlie can you play with these two as well?"

Charlie just gave him a death stare; obviously he didn't want to be on sibling duty.

"I will take that as a yes" He said then went to the kitchen.

"Have fun at ballet?" He asked them as he tried to do some moves, maybe a Demi Detourné (Half turn with both feet). The girls just laughed at him and tried to correct him but he was a lost cause.

"Did you know that Becca here went to England to study Ballet?" The girls' eyes light up like it was Christmas morning.

"Really?" Aggie, the younger one asked.

"Sure did, studied for a whole year."

"Do you think you could practise some Ballet with us?" Molly quietly asked; she was shy but I could see how much she wanted to do Ballet with me.

"Of course!"

"Can you do turn's?" Aggie asked as she jumped up and down.

"Well this is my cue to leave, me and Dillan will go help dad and Viv for a bit" Charlie told me as he kissed me on the check which resulted in a outbreak of giggles from the girls.

"Leave..." Aggie yelled at him as he pushed him out

"Let's go to the dinner room, they have wooden floors" Molly told me as she showed me to the room.

"Now turn!" Aggie yelled. I did a simple Fouetté; I peaked up on my right foot, left leg out in a bent position then a swung my leg around my body causing me to turn then pulled my leg into me allowing me to complete the pull circle as I land back in first position. I did this a couple of more turns without landing so Aggie was impressed then stopped in fifth position. Aggie and Molly just stared at me with their mouths open in ore. "Can you please teach me that?" Molly asked after about a minute of silence "And me?" Aggie piped up as well. "I'll do my best" I smiled at them; Aggie won't be able to pick it up quite yet but Molly has this determination about her that tells me that she might just get it. "Now we need to start in first position," They knew instantly how to stand as they snapped right into position and held their posture very nicely "Now we pop up on to our toes and in the same movement stick out our leg bent" I couldn't be bothered with the technical words. This is when I lost Aggie. She didn't have the balance skills to do this but she didn't care she started twirling all over the room wrapped in her own world. Molly however could do it easy. "Now wrap our leg around you and let your body follow and as you wrap your wrap your leg and in the same movement bring your arms from second to first position" I said as I demonstrated in slow motion how to do it. The next part is the most difficult and needs the most balance work. Molly tried and tried as I continued to do it slowly next her. "Pretend there is a string in your head pulling you up; tummy in, back up straight" I told her "Now up" She did what she was told. I took her leg and guided it how it should go; Molly was losing her balance so was clinging onto me as did so but she didn't want to say anything. "And when you get some motion you bring your leg back to your knee bent and when you feel you are losing speed you stick your leg out again" I tried to explain to her "And you know how to spot?" "Yup!" Molly replied "Good, because spotting is crucial" So we tried and tried for the next half an hour; Aggie got bored so I kept on doing different moves for her all the while keeping an eye on Molly and how she was doing. She was starting to get when we were interrupted with people starting to bring food in ready for tea. I was secretly happy to stop; I was getting quite tired and wanted to hang out with Charlie some more. "Wow, that is impressive." Vivian commented as I finished an Fouetté en tournant (lots of Fouetté at once). "I can do that too!" Aggie piped up and she spun in circles. "Look at you, you little ballerina" Charlie's dad commented as he put the meat loaf down. He picked Aggie up and started to spin around with her; the time she couldn't stop laughing. "Ok, Ok, everyone to the table." He said when he finally stopped. You could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet as Dillan sprinted into the room closely followed by Charlie. He took my hand as he led me to a seat next to him. The meal was spent telling children to eat properly, apparently food is not for throwing, everyone quizzing me about my life wanting to know me better and more telling the children how to behave. I loved it. I have never had a dinner like this; felt like a true family dinner, a human family. I mean boarding hostel was all human's but never had much a family feel to it. We had all finished desert and were talking around the table when Charlie's mum arrived from work, with my dad. My heart sunk knowing that I was going to have to go home. The sound of their mum's muffled voice made Dillan and Aggie jump out of their seat and run to the door. I heard my dad's velvet laugh as he saw them greet her. "Becca your dad is her" Charlie's mum called out. I got out of my seat and dragged myself to the door as Charlie followed. "I remember when I was once greeted like that, oh so long ago now" Dad joked to Charlie's mum "hello Becca, did you have a nice time?" he asked as he turned his attention to me. "Very nice time. Thank you very much for having me today" I told Charlie's mum "I'm sure it has been a pleasure having you here. Well I'll see you round work Carlisle" Charlie's mum said "Bye" "Sure will. Good Bye" Dad replied as he started walking towards the car. I think he was expecting me to follow as he turned round when he didn't hear foot steps behind him. I wanted to say good bye to Charlie in private so I nudged my head in the direction of the car hoping he would grant me this one wish. He must have been in a good mode as he reluctantly continued walking to the car. "So I have had a really good time with you today" I smiled at Charlie. "So did I. I'm sorry you had to put up with my family though" "I didn't mind" "So... I'll see you on Monday then." "Yup, I'll be there" And then there was silence, I just stood there waiting to see if Charlie would make a move. And he did. He planted a kiss on my lips and held in there for a couple of seconds which felt like eternity. "Ok, Bye" He said as he ran inside properly scared of my dad. The thought of my dad seeing me kiss made me turn a scarlet red. This was not going to be a fun car ride back home, I can tell you that.

**I'm sorry if the Ballet description's are hard to follow or wrong; I tried my best to describe it =) And I have a big assignment due soon and not sure what the next chapter will be about so might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter but I will do my best!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Adoption

I'm really sorry I have to do this but I just don't have time to write anymore; I'm doing a full time course at university and have two part time jobs so I rarely have any spare time and that spare time is usually doing assignments. I don't want this story to stop though so if anyone wants to keep writing it for me or just use the idea send me a email and it is yours (I think that is how it works), I also have some ideas of where the story was going so you wouldn't get stuck for idea =) Sorry again for giving up.


	13. Skipping

**So I am back! Summer holidays are on so I thought I might as well get some chapters done. I am still working so it won't be very frequent but I will try my best =) And if someone is still willing to adopt the story then I don't mind.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

So the next couple of months flew by. Arm and ribs were now better, Charlie and I were going strong and somehow I have managed to stay out of trouble. The first couple of weeks of going out with Charlie, I just got teased everywhere I went. Friends at school thought it was hilarious that we were going steady and loved to make jokes while at home everyone loved to tease me about my 'cute' relationship with my boyfriend. I will tell you now that it got old very quickly. I ended having a huge blow up at my family which put them in their place and my friends I can deal with.

I raced down the stairs heading straight for the front door, not bothering to go into the kitchen.

"Hey! You need to eat something for breakfast" Mum called out to me. God damn it!

"I'm going to be late, don't have enough time" I tried to get out of eating.

"Here eat this in the car" She said handing me a Danish.

"Come on Becca!" Rose said suddenly appearing, grabbing me and the Danish. "You're so slow in the mornings"

"It's a human thing" I explained

"Trust me, not all humans are this slow" Bella piped up as she speed down the drive way, the boys in tow. All I could do was grunt. I was really not in the mood for any bickering. The girls chatted away about some scandal Alice saw happen at school today but I wasn't really paying attention; I just stared out the window as all the trees zoomed past me in a blur. We were just about at school when my stomach rumbled.

"You were meant to eat that Danish mum gave you" Rose stated

"I'm not hungry" More don't want the calories you get from a fatty Danish

"Well your stomach would disagree with that" Alice laughed as once again it rumbled. I choose just not to answer, easier that way.

"Becca you need to eat" Rose said in a more concerned tone.

"I'm honestly not hungry" I wasn't convincing rose of anything though.

"Rose, she just woke up, her appetite wouldn't have caught up with her" Alice said defending me

"Exactly!" I said as I jumped out of the car and went to find my friends. I turned around to see Rose yelling at Alice, with her face changing to match Rose's concerned face. I didn't give much thought, Rose can think all she wants about me but I don't have a problem. I mean I try and get out of breakfast and occasionally throw up my lunch, if I have any and still eat my tea but I am doing less exercise and I don't want gain any more than I already have. I will just have to start doing runs in the morning as well to keep the weight down.

The feeling of a hand wrapping around got me out of my little day dream. I looked up to see Charlie smiling at me.

"Morning baby" Ok so I don't really like the nickname 'baby' but I just go with it.

"Hey Charlie" I perked up "Ready for another exciting instalment of school?"

"School and Exciting? In the same sentence? That just isn't right!" Cooper said as he caught up to us.

"You are too right! What was I even thinking?"

"You insane girl" Tillie said in a mocking tone

"I really just cannot be bothered with school today" I said, topping it off with a frustrated sigh.

"I couldn't agree more" Max mentioned. A sly smile stretched across his face, I was about to ask what he was thinking when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, got to steal Becca for a bit" Alice said as she was dragging me away from everyone towards where Jazz was standing.

"Because I am a nice sister I am going to warn you, don't do what you are planning to do. It is not going to end well" Jazz and I just gave a confused look. I am planning to do nothing except do what I normally do.

"Whatever Alice" I said, quickly turning on my heals going back to my friends

"Hey! Watch that attitude of yours" Jazz called after me, trying to defend Alice but I wasn't having it. I just kept on walking without looking back. Maybe that is what Alice was warning me about. No doubt someone would have a world about this to me.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked me when I met up with everyone again. They looked way more excited than before and a mix of fear as well.

"You know boring family stuff" Brushing it off.

"Anyway everyone agree?" Max continued on. Looks like I missed out on the reason for that evil grin of his.

There was a chorus of yes's, I still was so lost on was actually happening.

"What exactly is everyone agreeing on?" I asked Charlie as we got our books out of our lockers. That's when the bell rang, indicating we should now run to our classes.

"I'll explain later" He said as he planted a kiss on me lips and ran off. Didn't seem like I was going to get an explanation but I couldn't brush it off. I was rather nosy about things and this I was quite curious about so no way was I going to let it go. I ran to my class and planted myself next to Tillie. Surely I would be able to get an explanation out of my best friend.

"So what was that all about before?" I whispered to her. I watched her as she shifted in her seat, getting quite nervous.

"Well no one really can be bothered with school..."

"Yeah, worked that much out"  
>"So... Max thought we could all wag. Were leaving before 3rd period and we will be back for last period. You don't have to do it, I mean I'm still unsure if I going to do it" Ok so that why Tillie is nervous about. She, like me, is new to this whole rule breaking stuff. The others seem pro at it; keeping their cool, managing to stay out of trouble. Wait should I go? I mean Alice did warn me but want is the point in living if you can't have any fun or break a few rules. I'm a big girl, I can deal with the consequences.<p>

"I'm in!" I replied to her.

"Ok, if you're in, then I am in" She said smiling at me. And with that we paid attention in class. There was no point in wagging if we got a detention or something. Time suddenly went quite fast knowing that we would be leaving soon. I tried my best to avoid any of the family in the hallways, just in case they could sense how nervous I was.

But soon enough third period came along and that was our cue to leave. We all swiftly left by ourselves, so we didn't look suspicious and all met up in front of the school gates. I felt so free! I could feel the adrenaline course through my veins and I could only let it out by bouncing around in circles.

"Ok, ok Becca we all are excited but can you stop the bouncing" Ella joked as she jumped on my back to keep me down.

"I can't help it! This is so exciting! So... now what ?"

"Well Charlie's house is close by and no one would be home, right Charlie?" Jenna said. I could tell she was making Charlie uncomfortable by nominating Charlie's house.

"Uhhh, I guess so" Charlie replied as he got backed into a corner.

So we all headed over to Charlie's. We didn't really do much, just chilled; Played wii, xbox, did some singing and dancing, some couples (aka Max and Jenna) disappeared for a while and made a mess in the kitchen while we made lunch. All in all a rather fun day, way better than lame old school. It was about time we should be leaving when Max decided to take things up a notch.

"So I was going to save this for after school but since we are having fun and all, this would be the perfect time" Max said. Everyone had blank faces, wondering what he was going on about. It wasn't until he revealed what was in bag that it became clear, a bottle of vodka.

"Who's keen?" Max continued. My stomach just sank. It was one thing to try and hide that I wagged but to hide alcohol would be somewhat impossible; they would all smell it on my breath and even in my blood. I made eye contact with Tillie, she had the same panicked look as me.

"Look, my parents will be home after school so we can't have it here" Charlie told Max. Thats my man!

"My parents won't be home till much later so why don't we just go there?" Jenna piped up.

"PERFECT!" Max said as he took a swing of the vodka. Passing it around as everyone started drinking it. The next thing I knew it was in my hands. I was so tempted just to take one sip and deal with the consequences later but they would be extremely dire and despite all this I like hanging out with them. They are like a breath of fresh air compared to my perfect siblings.

"Sorry, siblings are taking me home and will be in deep shit if they smell alcohol on my breath. And you know they would be able to" I explained to them, passing the bottle on to Tillie "Oh and Tillie we are taking you home today as well so you better not either, sorry" I saw a sigh of relief as I gave Tillie an excuse out of it.

"Yeah... they would be able to connect the dots." Tillie added in, handing the bottle to Max; who took one more swing.

"Well we should take this party to a more suited venue!" Cooper said as everyone started ushering out of Charlie's house. Tillie and I took this opportunity to get away and head back to school. And just like we planned we got there just before last period which we luckily had together. Some reason with Tillie by my side, I felt there was less of chance of anyone calling us up on where we were today. Not like it mattered as it turned out; we got through the whole period with no one giving us a second look. Next lot of people I was going to have to face by myself, the family. I walked out to where they parked their cars and was shocked to see that they were just about to leave.

"Hey! I'm not even late!" I semi yelled trying to get their attention. They all spun around with some of the most surprised faces I have ever seen.

"Wait, you're not meant to be here" Alice exclaimed

"Why not, I mean you always take me home from school. Where else would I be?" Ok this might work if I am careful with the next couple of moves.

"Uhh nowhere, I guess" Alice said quietly as got into the car.

"Ali I thought you saw..." Jazz asked

"I know what I saw but here she is right in front of us so I guess she didn't"

"You guys are weird" I said sticking my headphones in my ears, pretending I had no idea what they were talking about. I'm guessing though she saw me accept the vodka and who knows what happens from then. Well I guess Alice knows. I spent the rest of the car ride shuffling through the new Florence + the Machine sound track and it is something I just do but I rarely listen to a song right to the end which somewhat pisses my family off.

I ran into the house and straight up the stairs. I was half way up when Mum called out.  
>"How was school today Becca?"<p>

"Good!" I yelled back as I continued to run up the stairs to the safety of my room.

**So what do you think? I will try and write the next chapter as soon as I can. And if anyone has any suggestions I am more than happy to hear them**

**Thanks, Emma!**


	14. Realisation

_**Hey! I know has been a while but I had this half finished chapter so I thought I should at least finish it and post it =) Warning that it is a heavy topic covered in this chapter, that had been hinted at during some latest chapters. Hopefully I do it some justice/ handle it correctly. Sooo enjoy! **_

_**I don't own twilight. **_

It was the end of spring coming into summer and I had just come back from my one and a half hour run round the forest. I jogged into the house huffing and puffing, must have looked bright red, and just walked up the stairs with my Ipod in not bothering to talk to anyone and jumped straight into the shower. My family thought I was joking when I told them about running in the morning but now it was routine for me. It was also routine for me to fight with my family about eating breakfast. I was sick of them always telling me how I need breakfast to start the day right, how healthy it was to eat breakfast but I didn't pay attention to any of it. I somewhat ate something in the morning just to get them off my back, usually an apple or a piece of toast. I also packed a huge lunch to make it look like I was eating something at school. The person I had to most careful around was Rosalie. She knew that it was something more than just skipping a few meals here and there; she had her suspensions causing her to watch me like a hawk. This is why I was pushing her away. I couldn't have her find out my secret; Dad would go all doctor on me and they would send me away to some mental institute.

"Hurry up Becca. At the pace you are going we are never going to make it to school" Alice said on the other side of the door. I stepped out of the shower and looked at my body. I was tall, with my latest growth spurt making me much taller than Alice and Bella and nearly catching up to Rose. My long, dark brown hair clung to my back with its wetness, hiding my bony back. I could easily count all my ribs as there was no fat to hide them and my legs and arms looked like twigs that could be snapped just like that. It was the first time I really saw myself. I had to turn around I hated the sight so much.

"Becca? You feeling ok?" Jazz asked me on the other side of the door. Damn it! He must have felt the sadness and hatred that washed over me.

"Yup. I'll be out soon." I said with a wobbly voice. No way was that convincing anyone, it's more likely to get more people's attention. I slipped some clothes on; just plain skinny jeans and a nice baggy jersey would suffice for today. I pulled my hair into a slick high top bun, not bothering to dry it and put on some mascara, the least amount of makeup I put on since I started wearing it. I stuck my headphones in, putting on some Ed Sheeran music, his voice was just so relaxing. I walked down stairs and did something I haven't done in a long time, ate breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and chopped on that as I put two pieces of toast in the toaster. I looked up to see my dad just staring at me in amazement but as soon as he caught my eye he went to back to reading his newspaper without being able to wipe his silly, goofy grin off his face. Everyone was the same all smiley and what not but none of them brought it up, which quite a wise idea. I kept my head phones in the whole way to school, not wanting to talk to people.

"Cya you guys later" I told everyone as I walked away from the car. I don't know why but I was in such a happy mood. I turned around, giving them a smile and got a chance to see their shocked faces. I guess I haven't really been talking to anyone for a while.

We were all talking in the halls before class started, about nothing in general.

"So that is why Slowpoke is the best pokemon of all time" Max declared. I just laughed at the absurdity of his conversation.

"Max you are so weird" Sophie laughed "Ok, I really need to pee now" She then gave me the most judgemental stare as she examined me up and down. "Becca, want to come?"

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wave over me for eating breakfast. I followed Sophie instinctively, knowing exactly what she was about to do. As I entered the bathroom I caught my reflection in the mirror. I didn't see the same person as I did earlier this morning. This time all I saw was the fat oozing off me. Sophie disappeared into a stool and I went into the one beside her. I could hear Sophie beside, the horrible noise that came out of her. I flushed the toilet to drown out the noise and starred right into the toilet as I made myself gag. I felt the vile liquid rise from my stomach, forcing itself up my throat. It left a disgusting taste in my mouth and the stinging caused my eyes to water. I once again flushed the toilet to get rid of the evidence and then left the stool to join Sophie, who had already left. I wiped the tears away from my eyes when I looked up to see Rose standing there. She had one of the most pained looks that I had ever seen.

"Becca..." She whispered as she took a step towards me.

"Please don't" I told her as I ran past her out of the bathroom and to get my books for my next class. No matter what I was not going to see my family. I ran to catch up with my friends, trying to keep the tears back.

It was time for lunch which I was dreading for different reasons today; I did not like the possibility of bumping into my family. Ness would be fine since her parents wouldn't want her to know but there was no doubt that Rose would have told everyone else who would have something to say about it. We were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria when Sophie suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Sophie?!" Ella asked urgently

"Ahh my stomach" Sophie cried with tears streaming down her face.

"AHHHH!" Sophie screamed out in pain as she fall to the floor. Then she was very still.

"HELP! Someone please help" Jenna screamed out. I looked around to see the crowd surrounding us, with teachers trying to push past. I didn't realise what I was doing until I felt the pressure of my phone against the side of my face.

"911. What is your emergancy?" Asked a voice.

"A a ambulance. My friend has collapsed in pain and is now unconscious."

"Ok. Now where are?"

"Forks High School" It felt like an out of body experience. I didn't know how through all the chaos, I remained so calm. Teachers were trying to get the students to go back to their classrooms while at the same time trying to calm down everyone who was panicking.

"Is she breathing?" I heard the voice ask me. I looked at her closely as I watched her chest move up and down.

"Yes."

"Good. Sweetie the ambulance is on their way and will be there shortly. I need you to stay by her and make sure she continues to breath, Ok?"

"Ok" I sat down next to Sophie and held her hand.

"It's going to be ok, everything will be ok" I started to say and continue to say until the ambulance arrived. They pushed me out of the way while they started to do lots of things to her, all to try save her life. I kept taking steps backwards, slowly one at a time. I couldn't handle being there knowing what no one else knew. As soon as I was out of the small crowd that was still there I ran to the toilets before I completely lost it. Well tried to. Didn't get very far until I ran into Rose, who just engulfed me in her arms and let me just sob. I started to settle down after a while but I still remained in Roses arms not letting go of her, it was soothing having her rubbing my back and talking to me and she was the only one who knew what was making me so upset.

"The office is going to let us take Becca home" I heard Emmett say behind me, still didn't look up though.

"Ok. Becca just be us in the car ok?"

All I could do was nod as I finally lifted up my chest. I looked around to see that the halls were now empty and now filled with an airy silence. As we got into the car, I could see with rest of my family watching me with worry, maybe Rose hadn't told them about what she saw me do today. Must have been completely out of it, lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I knew we were home. I looked at the house, wanting to be in my bed but my body just wasn't moving. Don't know if it was nerves, exhaustion or the fact that my body was running on empty.

"So... Do you want to talk about what I saw today?" Rose asked as she turned off the ignition.

"How did you know?" That's what I wanted to know. She sighed and looked like she was trying to come up with an answer.

"I just knew. The way you acted around food, all the exercise and of course what Sophie was doing"

"Yeah, but everyone saw that but no-one really knew, knew"

"I guess I know you, and I do remember the pressure of being thin and that ideal weight, I struggled a bit myself. I guess I was able to connect all the dots"

"I didn't mean to get this far" I replied quietly. Rose just looked at me, waiting for me to explain more.

"I saw nothing wrong but Sophie started putting voices in my head. Then I started noticing the weight gain since I've gotten back, which I guess is expected after doing some much exercise at school to nothing now, but I didn't like it. So I ate less which worked for a while but I had to eat to please people and I didn't like eating over a certain amount... That's when I would sometimes throw up. I would only do it at school because I would get caught at home and that's why I also ate dinner. I knew everyone would notice if I stopped eating dinner so that's the only meal I ate.I tried to not eat breakfast and hardly ever eat lunch and exercise to compensate for eating dinner" I finally looked up into Roses eyes, she looked almost shocked what I was telling her. She had her suspicions but guess it was hard to hear them out load.

"I didn't mean it to get this far, I thought I had control but now Sophie is in the hospital and I hate the way I look but I feel physically ill when I think about eating to gain more weight. I don't know what to do" Queue the waterworks again. I felt miserable and scared. I didn't want to end up like Sophie but I wasn't ready to admit that what I was doing was wrong.

Rose had the car door open at once and once again in a calming, embracing hug.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to help you fight this, ok" Rose whispered to me.

"Beeca?" I heard my mum whisper. I looked up to see her standing there with a heart broken look on her face. I guess it would be pretty shocking to hear all that come out of your daughter's mouth, especially when she kept most of it to school so you didn't realise the extent of the problem.

"I'm sorry" I said as she replaced Rose and her arms wrapped around me "I'm so, so sorry" Mum just continued to rock me back and forth and shh into my ear. I didn't realise that I was now in the place I wanted to be, my bed, as mum gently rocked me to sleep just like when I was little.

_**I kind of want to get this story line resolved and move onto the next one, not to say that I will be updating regularly but I will try and actually do some. So maybe one more chapter on Becca being Anorexic/Bulmic then I'll move on. And I understand that it is not that simple in real life and it will always be a struggle but for the sack of the story Becca is going to have a faster recovery. **_

_**Any suggestions about what you want to read are also welcome =)**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me!**_


End file.
